


Uzumaki Blood

by FantasyGirlForever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGirlForever/pseuds/FantasyGirlForever
Summary: Naruto decides to travel with Sasuke on their own quest as lovers. But before he can leave Sakura confesses her feelings and he gives her one night as their last goodbye. Later they find themselves in similar circumstances in different ways. Naruto and his family that he's made with Sasuke struggle to find a stable home while also fighting a mysterious cult on the road. While back in Konoha Sakura has been shamed by most of the villagers for having a child without having a husband. What will the outcome of all of their struggles reveal after they raise their children with love and devotion? Will Hikaru Haruno and Taiki Uchiha-Uzumaki rise above expectations? Or will their jaded past get the better of them?





	1. Prolouge-Naruto's Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I edit everything myself. So if there is an error please don't be shy to let me know. I accept all healthy criticisms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this story will be completely un-beta and my grammar sucks so please forgive any mistakes I make.

**_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 

**__ **

 

After returning from a mission with Shikamaru and Sai, Sakura volunteered to report back to the Hokage tower to give the mission statements to Kakashi, who is now the Sixth Hokage. Little did the rosette know that as soon as she walked into that office, she would hear something she was hardly ready for.

The young kunichi walked in without a second thought.

"So Naruto's really leaving Konoha to travel with Sasuke?", Yamato asked the silver haired leader.

"Yes. I'm not surprised, he hasn't been himself since Sasuke left.", Kakashi explained.

Sakura dropped all the paperwork, shocked from this new information. Both of the older men looked towards Sakura, a little caught off guard by her presence.

"N-Naruto is leaving...?", The older teen was trembling. How could it be so easy for Naruto leave them just like that? Just because of Sasuke? This didn't make sense, the kunichi decided she needed to hear it from Naruto himself. The medical kunichi left before Kakashi could say anything.

Her old teacher only sighed, "This will be the second time that girl will lose some she loves..”

Yamato only stared at the door. He couldn’t help but frown at the thought of that.

 

**XxX**

 

Sakura desperately ran up the steps of Naruto’s apartment complex. When she found his door the rosette walked up to it and quickly knocked on the wooden surface. She needed answers, and she needed them now.

"Naruto!" She yelled. The kunichi was too impatient to be considerate of the older teen’s neighbors.

Finally Naruto opened the door. When emerald eyes saw the taller teen Sakura couldn't help but tremble, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Is it true?", She asked with a quiet voice.

Naruto only stared at her. He figured out pretty quickly why the older girl was at his home. He couldn't help but let out a soft sigh stroking his fingers through his hair.

"Yes...", He finally answered. His voice barley above a whisper.

Sakura finally let her tears fall, "Why? Why leave for him...? We're your friends Naruto, we need you! What about your dream?!" Her voice was raising louder as she let her emotions take over.

"You guys are my family. You will always be my family. But..", Naruto responded.

"But..?"

"But you guys will never understand me like he does. He's my...my most precious person. I'm pathetic Sakura-chan. I'm.." Naruto’s hand balled into a fist, “Look at me I can't go one year without looking like a pathetic fool…”, he gave a sad chuckle, “ He would probably call me an idiot for talking like this.” Naruto laughed dryly as his eyes watered.

Sakura pushed him inside his home closing the door behind them. After that she hugged him close clenching his shirt in an iron grip, too scared to let him go. She buried her face in his chest, as the woman turned her cheek against him. "Naruto don't say that about yourself, you're an amazing person that... I... I love you...", the kunichi confessed.

"Are you lying to make me stay?" Naruto joked quickly earning him a painful punch on his left arm.

"I'm serious don't you dare think I'm not. I'm a different person now Naruto. I... I'm not the same shameful woman who would try to use your feelings to trick you. I..." Her tears were overflowing, "I'm not that pathetic girl who was hopelessly in love with someone who would never in a million years feel the same. I... I love you... It took me so long to figure that out." She started to sob uncontrollably.

As she confessed Naruto stroked through her pink hair. He felt guilty, because he didn't feel the same anymore. The blonde now thought of Sakura like a big sister. It killed him, but he had to do the right thing and be honest with her.

"I'm sorry but I...", Naruto almost responded but she gently raised a hand covering his mouth.

"Don't... I already know. I learned how to live without Sasuke, and I finally realized that I never really loved him in the first place. No matter how hard I tried, my feelings never reached to him because he could never feel the same. But you..." her voice was cracking, " You're the first person who I genuinely fell in love with. Who I love no matter how imperfect you are. You are an amazing person Naruto...I'm sorry I couldn't have been the one...the one to truly make you happy like him." She was sobbing. Naruto couldn't help it. He kissed her, his heart sad he couldn't feel the same for such an amazing woman. Sakura was shocked by his kiss but closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss, "I'm sorry I don't feel the same Sakura-chan... I'm sorry."

"Make love to me Naruto.", She begged desperate for the man she had fallen for.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto looked at her with sadness.

"Please... Let it be our goodbye... Pretend you love me for one night... I just... It'll be the first and last time... Please Naruto..."

Naruto only gave the girl a sad smile. But he wasn't going to reject her. She's already been through so much heart break with Sasuke.

"Okay..."

Both of them walked to Naruto's bedroom. As soon as they closed his door Sakura kissed him once more. Naruto kissed back placed his hands on the girl's waist. Their kiss deepened and became more heated. Sakura unzipped her top letting it drop to the floor. They briefly broke the kiss so Naruto could take off his shirt. The pink haired girl stroked her hands across his chest while Naruto kissed the her neck undoing her bra. He struggled a bit but quickly figured it out.

Sakura let the bra fall, their lips met once more. Sakura was so happy. She was lucky to have fallen in love with someone so generous to her feelings. Someone who was about to leave her for who knows how long. She would cherish this last moment with her old teammate. The one who once loved her the same way she does. She knew she didn't deserve such a great person. She didn't think Sasuke deserved him either, but she'll keep that thought to herself.

She would just enjoy Naruto's touches, enjoy his affection, pretend he loves her like he used to. Just for one moment.

That night Naruto was gentle with Sakura, the blonde made sure he treated her with the utmost respect and love. They had sex with each other for the first and last time.

 

**XxX**

 

Naruto was at the gates of Konoha with an orange bag full of his belongings and some ramen cups. He decided it was best to leave without a big goodbye. A lot of his friends wouldn't agree with his decision. He looked towards the Hokage mountain, looking at the carved faces of his father and Tsunade.

"I'm sorry dad..Granny... But... I'll never be a great Hokage if I'm full of regrets. I'm going to follow my heart. I'm sure you would of done the same thing if you were in my shoes." He fist bump towards the sculptured mountains.

"Goodbye everyone..."Sapphire eyes couldn’t help but water from the goodbye but he had a grin on his face. Naruto then turned walking away from the home he cherished.

 

**XxX**

 

  
It had been a couple of hours since Naruto left Konoha, he was currently walking towards the sound village to see if he could get any clues on Sasuke's whereabouts. The shinobi stopped in place when he felt an familiar presences right behind him. He smirked while taking out his kunai. Quickly someone swooshed in front of the blonde, attacking Naruto with a katana. The blonde shinobi dodged and blocked every attack. After one last swing both of them stop. Both of them panting from the sudden battle.

"Good to see you haven't gotten soft dead-last." Sasuke said as he put his weapon away.

"I have to keep up with you don't I?" Naruto smiled doing the same.

"Hn."

"So how long were you following me?” the jinchuriki asked crossing his arms behind his head.

"Not long, even though you should of noticed me as soon as I started tracking you.”

“Stingy bastard.”

“Moron.”

“Jerk.”

“Anyway why are you out here? Aren’t you supposed to be training to become the next Hokage?”

Naruto couldn’t help but blush at the question, “Well I um… you see I..” he let out a sigh trying to compose himself, “ I've decided that I can't be happy unless you're by my side. Sasuke I… I….”

The Uchiha didn't let his past rival finish and walked over to him placing his finger under his chin, “ You don't need to say it now Naruto.” He leaned in only inches away from the other teen's lips, “ I have a feeling we both feel the same way for each other…” the taller man finally stole the kiss from the blonde.

Naruto was shocked from the sudden contact, but he didn’t resist closing his eyes latching onto him not daring to let go. Words couldn't describe how happy he was to be this close to his closest friend. To be allowed to express his feelings.

Afterwards the two finally broke the kiss. Naruto staring into his onyx eyes with nothing but warmth and love in his heart.

"Sasuke, I don't ever want to live without you again…”

The Uchiha couldn’t help but smile at his response, “Neither do I…. There were times when I almost stole you away.”

The blonde shinobi chuckled at the thought, “ What stopped you?”

“I had a feeling you would come to me eventually.”

“Well I am here right now.”

“So you are.”

Naruto finally let him go now feeling more giddy than ever, "So where are we headed?"

Sasuke smirked crossing his arms, "To Orochimaru's hide-out. I need some info from Karin.”

"Well lead the way bastard.", Naruto grinned.

"Sure thing dead-last.", Sasuke closed his eyes with a genuine smile. Before he began walking he stole another kiss from Naruto then just as quickly broke the kiss leading the way. Naruto blushed but smiled and caught up to his close friend who he now knew shared the same feelings as him.

 

**XxX**

 

Sakura was lying in Naruto's bed. Her body turned towards the window tears still fresh on her face. She couldn't remember how long she was crying.

"I hope you understand Sasuke Uchiha. I hope you realize what he's sacrificing to be with you..."

 

_To Be Continued..._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author's Notes-
> 
> This prologue is just a peek at this Naruto world. I'm warning you right now this story isn't about Naruto and Sasuke's journey together. This will be a story about the next generation. I know I know these sort of stories can be a bore but I have a feeling this one is going to go way differently. If you still want to read please continue just don't complain about it later since I'm warning you now, 'kay? 
> 
> Revamped Author's Notes-
> 
> Yeah I made this story a couple of years ago. I actually posted it on fanfiction and on my Tumblr. Anyway this was sorta my own version of the Boruto series except with no Boruto and no Sarada…. Since I legit hated chapter 700 and everything that came after it. So yeah hope you guys will like this story.


	2. Episode 1- Naruto's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning I edit this all myself. Please be kind to my mistakes and let me know if I messed up somewhere I'll fix it if I can.

_**Disclaimer- Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto** _

 

It's been about a month since Naruto has left. Sakura hadn't felt this empty since he and Sasuke left her in Konoha all those years ago. But she's a stronger person now and was sure the knucklehead wouldn't want her to sulk like this. Sakura's determined not to let this get her down and continue to go on.

At least before she started feeling under the weather. Like she has a flu or something. Its been keeping her from work so she decided to get checked up.

Sakura was patiently waiting for her results. It always felt weird to be the patient since she's used to being the doctor all the time. The kunichi let her mind wonder, she was wondering where her old teammates could possibly be right now, or if the two idiots confessed or not. She giggled at the thought.

"I hope you're happy Naruto….” She whispered to herself.

All of a sudden the doctor walked in holding the results.

"Is it a flu?", Sakura asked wondering what’s making her ill every morning.

"No. Actually Haruno-san the reason your feeling sick is because, well... We've run some tests and it looks like you're pregnant." The doctor said handing Sakura the paperwork.

Sakura's eyes widen and she quickly took her files and read through every result.

"You double checked?", the medical ninja asked.

"Yes. You know we always do Haruno-san."

Sakura sighed. She gave the paperwork back to the doctor. Her doctor was right, if anyone knows how this hospital works the rosette does. She wasn't Tsunade-sama's successor for nothing. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair trying to grasp the situation. The kunichi knew exactly who the father was. It is highly frowned upon by the villagers of Konoha for children to be born out of wedlock. It was even more looked down on to be a single mother. Sakura was scared, she was scared for the future of her child. It wouldn't be easy raising this kid on her own.

"Haruno-san before we discuss anything further, are you going to have an abortion or are you going to keep the child?", The doctor asked without a blink of an eye.

Sakura wasn't surprised by the insensitive question. She often asked to future single mothers herself. But didn't mean it wasn't hard to hear. Most of the time women would say they want an abortion because they would rather not deal with all the trouble of raising a child without support from a man, and to be ridiculed by villagers. But she didn't think she could do that. Not only was this child growing inside her womb hers, but Naruto's as well. She held onto her lower stomach. The medical ninja took in a slow breath.

"I'm going to keep this child.", Sakura answered.

"Are you sure Haruno-san?"

"Yes."

"So you know what’s next right?"

"Yes, I have to find an obstetrician to watch over me so the pregnancy goes well.", Sakura explained.

"Exactly, would you like Yoshiro-san or Ai-san?"

Sakura was thinking. Those weren't the only obstetricians, but they were the best ones in Konoha. She didn't want to go with Ai because she could be very judgmental of single mothers. Yoshiro was more opened minded and would just focus on making sure she had a safe and successful pregnancy.

"Yoshiro-san.", Sakura answered.

"Alright I'll set an appointment for next week with him." She began writing a doctors note, “Give this to the Hokage. You're in no condition to go on any c rank missions or higher."

She took the paper and sighed. It wouldn't be easy but... Sakura wanted this child. She wanted to raise this child that belong to her and Naruto. While most woman saw this as a disaster, Sakura saw this as a blessing. The kunichi still loved Naruto dearly, and she was very happy to give birth to his child.

 

  
**XxX**

 

  
Sakura was walking to the hokage's office with the doctor's note in her hand. Kakashi was like a second father to her. It was already going to be hard to tell her parents but having to tell Kakashi, the man who took her in as his first and last student, the man that looked at her like his child. But she has to be brave, she'll soon have to endure the worst treatment from closed minded villagers. The kunichi breathed in and out before finally walking inside the office. Kakashi was alone, working on what looked like some mission reports.

"Hokage-sama I need to give you something." she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Just call me Kakashi Sakura. There is no need for formalities with you.", Kakashi explained to the girl. Sakura couldn't help it. It was a good habit to respect her superiors. "So what is it you need my brightest kunichi?”, the masked man smiled even though Sakura couldn't see his mouth she's known him long enough to know what he looks like when he's smiling.

The rosette decided to treat the news like a band aid and get it over with. Sakura walked to his desk handing him the note quickly.

"What's this?" Kakashi asked as he began reading the note.

"It's a doctors note...", Sakura replied, "I'm not permitted to go on any c or higher rank missions for 2 months. After that I am not fit to go on any missions for 7 months." She explained calmly.

"I see... And you'll need a little time after that to gather yourself correct?", Kakashi asked as he put the note away.

"Yes..." She answered.

The two were silent for a moment.

Sakura felt the pressure of the silence eat away at her. She felt she needed to explain herself, "Kakashi I know you must be disappointed with me but-"

Sakura was cut off her sentence by the man's hug. The kunichi was shocked at how fast he moved from his chair to her side. Sakura couldn't help but cry in shame.

"Sakura I may have neglected to tell you and the boys this before but... I love you three. You three have made me so proud. I could never imagine replacing you guys. This doesn't make me any less proud of you Sakura.", He let go of her placing his hands on her shoulders looking at her eyes, "You've come a long way. Maybe longer than those boys. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to give up two loves."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little, "Only one sensei... The Sasuke I loved only exists in my fantasies."

Kakashi chuckled, "Maybe, but he still broke you're heart non the less right?"

The rosette kept silent.

"So I'm guessing that this is Naruto's child?" Kakashi said letting her go, eyes wandering to her stomach.

Jade eyes widen at his deduction, but she smiled nodding, “Yes..”, he hugged herself.

"Are you going to tell him when he returns?"

"Like Sasuke will come home easily, now that Naruto is following him like a little puppy.", Sakura teased her old teammates.

Kakashi laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right about that, but still I think you should tell him."

"Well I'll worry about that when he comes home... Right now I have more important things to worry about."

"I suppose you're right.", Kakashi walked back to his seat, "Now that's all settled, I should get back to work."

"Yeah.." Before Sakura went back she bowed, "Thank you sensei, for everything." She exit the room before Kakashi responded.

He smiled, "You've chosen a hard path.. But that will make you stronger in the end.

 

**XxX**

 

 

Sakura decided she wanted to tell Ino before she told her parents. Ino is her best friend and ex-rival, she felt if there was anyone she could tell it was her. When Sakura walked by the flower shop she saw Choji and the girl talking with one another. The kunichi couldn't help but admire the cute couple. After the war Ino and Choji have gotten a lot closer and slowly the two started going out. Sakura was a little envious of their love, but she couldn't hate her friend for finding someone right for her.

After the two kissed each other goodbye Choji left the shop with a goofy smile and rosy cheeks. The medical ninja giggled at the cute sight before walking up to the register to greet her friend.

"Hey Sakura! Were the doctors able to see what's wrong with you?", Ino asked concerned.

"Yeah, But it's not a flu like I thought.", Sakura answered.

"Really? What is it then?"

"I'm pregnant..."

Sakura didn't realize how much of her strength that took. It was really amazing how powerful words could be sometimes.

"Oh my god... Come on." The blonde said as she took off her apron. She grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Wait where are we going?"

"We're going to the park, I have questions!"

"But what about the shop?"

"Don't worry about it! I'll take responsibility for it later!"

She dragged her friend out of the shop changing the sign to ' close ' and took her childhood friend all the way to the park. They both sat on the bench.

"So first things first, who's the father?" Ino asked excited.

Sakura only sighed at her friend's eagerness.

"You can't tell anyone, understand?"

"Yeah Yeah, now tell me!"

Sakura took a deep breath and gathering up more of her courage, "Naruto..."

"I knew it! I knew you two slept together!"

"It was only one time you pig! Stop treating this like gossip and take it seriously!"

Ino saw how serious her friend was and decided to tone it down a little, "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.."

"You think?" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright so how far along are you?"

"When I looked at the file it said about a month..."

"They're able to find out that early?"

"Yeah…”

"Are you going to keep it Sakura?"

The rosette looked down for a moment. She was fiddling with her fingers gathering herself.

"I am..."

"Sakura..." Ino looked at her with concern.

"I know... It's not a wise decision... but this is his child...and mine.", tears gather in her green eyes, "I love him Ino... I can never imagine getting rid of the life he helped me create..."

The blonde hugged Sakura close, "I'm here for you Sakura... If you need anything I'm here for you. And no matter what remember, you're the strongest girl in Konoha... No matter what people say or think you're still my best friend!”

Sakura smiled. She was blessed to have Ino and Kakashi by her side.

"You'll always be my best friend Ino... No matter what.."

They both smiled hugging each other closer than ever. To think she sacrificed this friendship for a boy…they were really stupid back than…

But they were different people now. Different people who knew friendship was more precise than any stupid crush.

 

  
**XxX**

 

 

Sakura was on her way to the hospital for an ultrasound. It had been a couple of months since she discovered her pregnancy. The rosette hasn't really told anyone besides Kakashi and Ino. She hasn't even told her parents yet, which would be a little trickier seeing how she has never really disappointed them before… but this would definitely hit them hard. She let out a sigh from the stressful thought, but decided to shake it off for now.

As she reached the entrance of the medical facility Sakura couldn’t help but notice Sai walking out with a couple of bandages around him. This was no surprise since the man had been away on a S ranked mission for about a month. It must have been strenuous on the ex-spy.

Sakura waved at him, “Hey Sai welcome back!” she had a smile on her face.

Sai gave a smile back that was as fake as a doll, “Hello Ugly. Here for work?”

Her grin faltered at her unwanted nickname, “No, but I guess you want to be set back to the hospital huh?”

Sai only snickered at her retort, probably expecting it. His smile was more genuine now, “How have you been Sakura?”

The kunichi looked away, “Good.. things have been good.”

“I know we haven’t talked much since Naruto left. I wanted to say this though.” The pale man walked closer to the woman placing his hand on her shoulder, “I don't really understand what it's like, so the best I can do is imagine it. I'm sorry Naruto prefers a man’s body over yours. I mean you did have a chance since it's not so different.”

Green eyes flared with rage, “You’re right Sai, you have no clue what the hell your talking about!”

Sai frowned looking conflicted, “So… that’s not right then?”

Sakura sighed shaking her head, “No… but I see you're trying. Yes it sucks Naruto isn't in love with me anymore… but It doesn’t mean we can’t care for each other.” Sakura took a hold of Sai's hand on her shoulder, “Sure we can never be together romantically… but our bond as friends is a lot stronger than any bond we could of had as a couple. I wouldn't give that up for the world!” she had a grin on her face.

Onyx eyes widen surprised by her encouragement. He then gave a rare smile, “ I guess you'll be alright then.”

“Of course! Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“I suppose you’re right about that.” Sai looked at her once more, but something caught his eye about her. Something he just noticed, “Sakura..is it me or have you gained weight?”

Sakura's eyes widen her grin now faker than ever, “ What?”

“Well it's just, I understand woman can sometimes over eat if they feel depressed about a lost love.”

“It’s your imagination.” one more word would be his undoing.

“Are you sure? Because your butt was a lot smaller the last time I saw it.”

After that the only thing in Sai's line of vision was a fist.

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

Sakura was at Ichiraku ramen slurping angrily at her noodles, she had been craving it more than ever since she became pregnant. Sai was to her right with a black eye while Ino was to her left.

“Imagine my surprise when I come to see your ultrasound with you, and instead of being at your appointment I see you clobbering Sai into next week.” The blonde kunichi sighed as she takes a sip of her oolong tea.

“My apologies Sakura. I had no idea you had gained weight from pregnancy, not because of depression.” Sai apologized bowing his head.

“I’m not fat you ass! I'm pregnant!! Read a book on it!!!”

Sai nodded, “I shall. Anyway my guess is that this child you're having is Naruto’s right?”

The rosette flinched, “I-Is it that obvious it's his.?”

“Well I can only imagine you giving yourself to someone you care for. Unless you have someone else you would ha-“

Before he could finish Ino reached around punching his head, “Moron of course it's Naruto’s! Sakura isn't that kind of girl! Anyway you need to watch what you say to Sakura. I know you're a moron when it comes to people, but if you wish to help Sakura keep that mouth of yours shut.”

The pale shinobi tilted his head, “Are my statements stressful Sakura?”

Sakura finished slurping the rest of her noodles, “Sometimes. Just be more mindful around me.”

He nodded, “Understood.”

Sakura let out a sigh, “Can’t believe I missed my appointment though… I really wanted to see what my kid looked like.”

Ino sighed, “Oh I know it's a shame! But we can do it next week like they suggested.”

The medical ninja nodded resting her hand on her palm, “I guess..”

“So, have you messaged Naruto about his child?” the ex-spy asked.

“No why would I?” Sakura replied.

Ino couldn't help but ask, “Well Sakura doesn’t he have the right to know?”

“Yeah.. but I won't do that to him.”

Both Ino and Sai looked at her confused.

Sakura sighed explaining further, “ I won't do that to him because he's in love with Sasuke not me… knowing Naruto if he heard I had a child he would probably come strait home.”

“But isn't that what you want Sakura, to have Naruto and a family with him?” Sai asked.

“Not if he doesn’t love me. It's not right to force people to love you if they don't love you back. Maybe back then I would of used it…” she gave a cold laugh, “ I would of used anything and everything as long as it meant I could have the men I loved…” tears started to form, “but that kind of love is cruel… true love should be something you share your heart with not overbear anyone with…. I've learned that the hard way.”

Ino gave a sad smile, “ I think I know what you mean… back then I was a shallow person… I only saw men as objects never real people… it wasn't in till I got to know Choji…because he wasn't the usual kind of guy I was attracted to I was able to get to know him like a person. And I found out that was the kind of person I wanted to love… And I was lucky to have him love me back…”

Sakura smiled, “ We both were so stupid back then huh?”

“Yeah… but I'm glad we're here now…we’ve changed all for the better..”

The rosette nodded with a gental smile, “ I missed you.” She leaned her head against her shoulder.

Ino wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hugging her, “I missed you too.”

Sai stared at the two. He always used to think Sakura was ugly, but it wasn't because of her outer appearance. It was her desperate grasp she had on someone who only hurt her. How she would sometimes over look people for her own selfish gain. But over time when he got to know Sakura and her monsters he realized she was working out her own issues. It wasn't as big as everyone else but it was her to work on.

Now seeing her, pregnant with someone’s baby that doesn’t share the same feelings as her. She wasn't some girl desperate for love anymore. She was a woman who wanted to live for herself now. And seeing her no longer looking at someone and just looking at her future. It was something Sai started to admire about her.

He had already admired the girl before, but it was strange. The kind of admiration he had for her now was different. Something he wasn’t sure of himself.

Sai decided for now he would keep this odd feeling to himself.

“Hey Forehead have you told your parents yet?” Ino asked letting her friend go.

Sakura froze at the question and quickly ignored it gulping down what was left of her soup.

“Hey Forehead! You need to tell them! It's one thing not telling Naruto but these are your parents Sakura! They have the right to know about their grandchild!”

After Sakura slurped all the broth from her ramen she set the bowl down letting out a deep sigh, “ I know I know.. I'm nervous they'll be mad about it…”

“Yeah. But you should still tell them.” Her friend lectured.

“Fine…”

“Don’t worry Sakura. Even though I've never really had any, a parent's duty is to care for their child right? So they should be understanding. If not today, they'll understand eventually.” Sai explained.

Sakura smiled at his encouragement, “You really think so Sai?”

“Of course. Besides I'm sure it won't be the fist time you disappointed them.”

Sakura's lip twitched before she kicked the anbu in the shin causing the man to fall out of his stool.

Ino looked down at the him with pity, “You were so close Sai…”

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

Sakura's stomach has gotten pretty swollen over the past six months she's been pregnant. Right now she was coming home from Doctor Yoshiro's appointment. It's been a struggle walking since she has this baby inside her weighing her down. It was also hard since now it was more obvious to everyone that she's pregnant. She gets stared at with disapproval by elders and women. She even sometimes hear them gossip about her. There was this one time she was at the store and someone groped her. It reminded her of her first dangerous mission in the land of waves.

She turned to see some pervert asking if she wanted to mess around. She made sure to punch him through the roof. Sakura was earned even more stares, but she was to angry to care at that moment. It seems the lewd assholes think she's some slut just because she's pregnant out of wedlock. She didn't care if this was the treatment she was going to get from everyone. Sakura had Ino Sai and the rest of the rookie nine on her side. She wasn't going to let these prejudice villagers get her down.

As she was walking Sakura often wondered if this is what it was like for Naruto and Sasuke. Feeling like everyone is talking about you negatively. She shook her head, "They probably had it a lot worse than me..." Sakura walked in her apartment. After the war Sakura decided it would be better if she started being more independent. When she walked in she saw her mother in the kitchen.

"M-Mom what are you doing here?", Sakura waddled into the kitchen.

Mebuki answered, "What does it look like I'm doing child? I'm cooking you a meal."

"Mother please, I can take care of myself!"

"Ever since you've gotten pregnant all you've been craving is ramen and junk food."

"Mom!"

"It's true isn't it? You need to eat healthy food so my grandchild will grow nice and strong."

Sakura sighed. She couldn't really argue with her mom, since she was right. But it didn't make her less sad she couldn't have her ramen mixed with her shrimp potato chips tonight.

"Thanks mom..."

After she told her parents they were ashamed at first, but after a while they came around. They were even excited knowing they'll soon be grandparents. She was glad she took Ino's advice, and Sai was right. Even though they didn’t like the idea at first here her mother was cooking her a meal because she was concerned about her and her child.

"Did you just come from the doctors?" Mebuki asked as she was cooking. Sakura decided to start helping her out and began chopping some of the vegetables.

"Yeah, they told me the gender." Sakura answered.

The blonde women paused, "Gender?", She turned to her daughter, " Well what is it?"

Sakura giggled. She could tell her mother was trying to hide her excitement.

"It's going to be a boy."

Her mother squealed, "Oh my god, honey!" she hugged the girl tight, "You're going to have a son!"

Sakura smiled, "I know..."

"I have to tell your father! Watch the stew while I call him!"

"Okay." Sakura giggled. She watched the stew smiling. The kunichi didn't care if she was looked down on for having this boy. Sakura was lucky to have her family and friends. She wasn't going to let these villagers get her spirits down. Sakura was going to love this boy with all her heart.

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

  
"I really appreciate this Sai.", Sakura smiled gently.

"It's no problem." Sai insisted as he set up her bed.

Sakura was now on the last leg of her third trimester, so she was staying over at Sai's place because she was due any day now. Because of this it would be very inconvenient for her to stay in her apartment on the third floor. Sai was kind enough to offer her to stay at his house in till she goes into labor. She would of stayed at her parent's place or Ino's. But Sai had the extra space in his house and he didn't have any extra obstacles like stairs. Plus what really sold Sakura on the idea was the fact he was his air conditioning that neither her parents or Ino had. Sure it was one of the more selfish reasons, but when it's warm spring in Konoha and you’re a moody pregnant lady, it's one of the smaller blessings she appreciates Sai's home for having.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Sai asked after he finished with the last of the covers.

"I've thought of a few but none of them sound good enough for Naruto... I mean this is his kid, I want to give him a good name that would of made Naruto proud if he was here." Sakura said as she drank some of her ice green tea.

"I understand what you mean... You know ever since I've gotten to know you both I started to change... For the better of course."

"Let's hope so.", Sakura giggled.

Sai gave the girl a genuine smile he only gives to Naruto and her, " I could never clearly understand Naruto's relationship with Sasuke. Even now I still wonder why he would choose him over everything else, but maybe that's for the best. Anyway what I'm saying here is Naruto to me has always reminded me of the sun. While you remind me of the earth and Sasuke reminds me of the moon."

Sakura stared at awe while the anbu explained.

"Maybe you could name you're child related to that.”

"To the sun?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't crystal clear but Sakura had a better idea of what she would name her son.

“So why am I earth?” Sakura asked as she took another sip.

“Hmmm well definitely your strength comes into factor” Sai explained. Sakura wasn't surprised by his answer half expecting it to end with an insult as usual., “But I think the more I think about it, earth suits you the most because you always care for others…and I think you care for them more now than you ever have before. Especially when it comes to Naruto. And part of me thinks that’s why you want to have this child. It's in your nature to want to help others… I think that’s one of the qualities about you I like most.”

Sakura couldn't help but blush as she looked away, “I-I see.. well um… I think I should get some rest. It's been a long day.”

Sai nodded, “I understand, I need to send my report to Kakashi anyway. I'll return around dusk.” He exit the room to give her some privacy.

Sakura sighed covering her face. Her heart was thumping a little fast from that conversation. Sai sometimes does that to her, but she can never be sure if he's genuine or if he's saying that because he deducts that's the right thing to say. Either way that was the last thing she needed to think about right now.

She rubbed her stomach curling closer to herself, “The only thing that should be on my mind is you my dear boy…” the rosette closed her eyes, “You are what matters most now.”

 

 

**XxX**

 

  
It was April eighth, four o'clock in the morning. Sakura was sound asleep in Sai's bed while he was sleeping on the futon on the floor near her. The kunichi eyes widen awake from the sudden sharp pain in her stomach as she felt her water broke. The rosette sat up and taking a hold of her bump. She was going through labor.

"Sai!..." She called while taking short breaths.

The anbu rose up, "Is it time?" He asked in a groggy voice.

Sakura nodded, "Y-Yeah .. Grab my bag and lets get to the hospital..." Sakura tried to stay calm. She knew it was best thing for her to do.

Sai nodded doing as she said. He grabbed her bag and lifted the woman and headed towards the hospital. Sakura concentrated on breathing while Sai dashed his way through the empty streets of Konoha.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed as she felt a contraction.

"Are you okay." Sai stopped to check on the girl.

"Yeah keep running! I'm okay! Just get me to the damn hospital!" The kunichi ordered.

"Alright..." Sai said beginning to run once more.

When they finally made it to the hospital Sai set Sakura down helping her walk to the front desk.

"How may I help you Sakura-san?" The nurse asked.

Sakura's patience was running thin, "Oh I don't know it's four o'clock in the morning, I feel like shit, oh and I'm going through labor!"

"O-Oh of course" The nurse called in another nurse from the maternity ward. She came at the front with a wheel chair for Sakura.

The medical ninja sighed relieved, "Thank you." She took a seat and look towards the nurse at the front desk, " I apologize for my language before." After the nurse pushed Sakura to her room while Sai tagged along right behind.

"How long has it been since your water broke Sakura-san?" The nurse asked, probably to gather info for later.

"About thirty minutes. The contractions have been coming every ten minutes." Sakura explained as she took in short breaths.

"You're lucky, Yoshihiro-san just clocked in."

"That is lucky." Sakura smiled.

The nurse turned to Sai, "So are you the father."

"Oh god no!" Sakura laughed a little too loud. Her face was super red trying to ignored the loud thump in her chest.

"I see so a friend." The nurse couldn’t help but judge them both. It was already known that Sakura was having this baby out of wedlock, but to appear at the hospital with a man at this time was not a fitting image for Tsuande's student.

"Yup." Sai gave the woman his famous fake smile, “Is there a problem with that mam?”

“O-Of course not! I just..”

“If you have something to say please do, I insist.”

“N-Never mind my apologies!”

Sakura would of said something but she was too distracted with the pain and continued taking in short breaths. After they got in the room Sakura changed into a hospital gown. The nurse helped her in the bed adjusting it so she was sitting up.

"Alright Sakura-san, Yoshiro-san should be here in a moment. Buzz for us if you need anything."

"Okay thank you." Sakura nodded at the nurse.

"Thanks." Sai said bowing slightly.

The women left quickly taking the wheel chair with her.

"I dislike woman like her. Being two faced has never been an attractive feature.”

Sakura smiled. Even though she didn't want to start anything, she was glad Sai defended her, “Thank you Sai.”

"Your welcome." Sai set the red bag near Sakura and grabbed one of the chairs scooting it closer to the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, It's calmed down a little. I still feel a sharp tug, but I think that's normal."

"Do you want me to call everyone?"

Sakura shook her head, "No let them sleep. We'll call everyone when he gets here."

"Are you excited?"

Sakura gave a nervous chuckle, “Yeah…but I'm mostly scared….”

Sai's eyes widen he took the girl's hand, "Why?"

The woman blushed but gripped his hand back, “Well...I'm just scared that I won't be a good mom...This kid will need me, one wrong move and I can screw up his life up forever."

"Sakura I probably would of agreed with you when we first met.”

Sakura started to cry, “W-Wha-”

“Please let me finish. I would of agreed with you back then, but now I know what your capable of. You risk your life to save others. Even though there were times you messed up you still stood back up and tried. The Sakura you are now is a capable woman that saves lives, that takes care of others, that is strong and smart. You will mess up, that inevitable… but you need to remember Naruto's words…”

“I-I never give up because…” she began.

“-that’s my ninja way.” he finished.

Sakura stared at him, "Sai.."

He wiped away her tears, "Don't forget you're smart, strong, and beautiful.."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh her whole face turning red "I always thought I was ugly."

"In the words of Naruto Uzumaki, I can be an asshole." Sai snickered. He stroked her hair out of her face.

"You sure can. But thank you... I needed that..", Sakura said her free hand rubbing her womb.

As soon as they were done Doctor Yoshihro came through the door.

"Hello again Sakura-san." He slid the door shut behind him.

"Good morning Yoshiro-san he's a little early."

"Yup looks like he's eager to meet you. Okay lets see how far dilated you are." Yoshiro's latex gloved hand went under Sakura's gown to check.

Sai couldn't help but stare and he stared back at Sakura, "Aren't you going to punch him sky high?"

Yoshiro couldn't help but chuckle at the blunt response.

"No Sai he's checking to see if I'm wide enough to push." She said looking away.

"What does you being fat have to do with him sticking his fingers inside you?"

Sakura punched him square in the cheek, "ASSHOLE FOR THE LAST TIME I'M PREGNANT NOT FAT!"

Sai held his now swollen cheek.

Yoshiro took out his hand and took off the glove and threw it away, "Okay Sakura looks like you're ten centimeters dilated, you're ready."

"Really?"

"Yes would you like Sai to stay here with you or someone else?"

Sakura originally wanted to do this with Ino but since it was so early in the morning she didn't want to wake her, so she decided Sai would be okay to stay if he behaves himself.

"I'll like Sai to stay." Sakura answered.

Sai couldn't help but stare down at her a little surprised.

"Alright then, Sai-san if you please come with the nurse to change real quick."

"Alright. I'll be back Sakura." Sai smiled at the girl.

Sakura smiled and nodded. She stroked her swollen stomach while everyone prepped for the delivery.

"I'm going to meet you today...I can't wait to see what you look like..."

 

_**XxX** _

 

It had been two hours of labor Sakura was struggling a little but she kept at it.

"You're doing good Sakura-san! Just keep pushing!" Yoshiro-san encouraged.

"OH GOD!" She felt like she was dying. This was worse than that time when Mandara stabbed her, “SHIT SAI I'M GONNA DIE!"

"No you're not Sakura look at me." Sai said.

Sakura stared up at him focusing on him while pushing.

"You're strong Sakura, never forget that. If you could help defeat a god, you can have this baby.” The pale man used his second hand to grasp her hand closer to him.

Sakura nodded. She was really glad Sai was with her. She held on to his hand tighter and continued to push.

"Okay Sakura-san I see a head! Keep at it!" Her doctor said focusing on her.

The rosette did as he said and pushed harder. After a couple more minutes of immense pain Sakura finally gave birth to her baby, cries were echoing inside the hospital room.

"You did it Sakura he's here.” Yoshiro said starting the procedures for the young infant.

Sakura smiled and laid back exhausted, "I-It's a boy?"

"Yes." He said handed him to the nurses to clean up and do the final steps of the delivery, "Have you thought of the name?"

"Y-Yes Hikaru Haruno...", Sakura panted.

Sai looked down and smiled at the tired girl, he then looked to the small crying baby boy that was getting wrapped in a blanket.

The nurse handed the baby gently to the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled eager to hold him.

"Alright we'll be back for Hikaru later. Congratulations Sakura-san, you're a mother." Yoshiro smiled.

If Sakura could she would bow back, “Thank you so much Yoshiro-san…”

After that him and the nurses left Sai and Sakura alone with her new child.

Sakura stared down at her boy, he had strawberry blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. The most unique thing about him was his left cheek, he had markings similar to his father's. It was one line then the second line that was cut into two halves while the third was just a dot.

Ever since he's been in her arms he's settled down.

"I...I can't believe it... I'm a mother..." She started to cry tears of joy. Sakura looked up at Sai with a huge smile, "Sai I'm a mother!"

Sai stroked her hair, "Yes...You worked hard for this Sakura."

Sakura nodded and looked back down at her boy, "Hikaru I'm your mommy, I'm going to make sure you grow up to be a strong kind boy. And no matter what I'll be there for you..."

She hugged him close, "I'll always be there for you Hikaru..."

  
_**To Be Continued...** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Note: There's something I've noticed about the world of Naruto. Every child I can think of has been born or was going to be born in a happy family if you really think about it. I have yet to see a child born out of wedlock. I don't count Kurenai because she was going to end up with Asuma if he was still alive. So if you really think about they're is a high possibility for Konoha to judge a single or divorced mother who wasn't widowed. It'll make writing Hikaru interesting.
> 
> New Note: If you already read this all the way through on fanfiction you'll quickly notice that I've made some changes. My writing has changed after a couple of years. So I can't help but look through these chapters because I want to try to make the best version of this story. Anyway hope you guys don't mind the revisions.


	3. Episode 2- A Lover's Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait it took a little more time revising this chapter than most. Some of you will see why, for those who have read this story on fanfiction. Anyway please forgive any of my errors since I edit this all myself!!

It has been 4 months since Naruto has left Konoha, The two shinobi were both traveling through the forest. It was dusk and it seems like they both were being followed by rouges.

"How many are there?" Naruto whispered to the ravenette.

"I'd say about 6 or 8." Sasuke answered in a hushed tone.

"You wanna take the ones on the left while I take the ones on the right?", Naruto asked excited for battle.

Sasuke closed his eyes with a smirk on his face, "Whatever you want dead-last."

Right on cue the bandits came out of hiding to attack the teens. Naruto and Sasuke quickly responded taking each of them out quickly.

"Man what a bunch of wimps. Do you always deal with guys like this Sasuke?", Naruto asked his comrade.

"Yes. It gets annoying sometimes but its better than nothing happening while traveling." Sasuke explained putting away his gear and began walking.

"Yeah you have a point there." Naruto said placing his hands behind his head resting it against his arms.

"We should probably camp out soon." Sasuke said as he stared at the sun.

"Yeah?"

"I remember..." Sasuke stopped, he pointed towards the mountains, "There's a waterfall over there hiding a cavern. If we're fast we can make it there before nightfall."

"Taking charge as usual. Not that I mind." Naruto snickered, "Kay I'll make some clones to gather some fire wood while we head there."

"Hn."

Naruto made a couple of hand signs. Two clones appeared and dashed off to follow the blonde's order. Sasuke and Naruto then made their way to the cave.

While they were both walking Sasuke decided to finally asked Naruto the question he's been meaning to ask for a while now.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Naruto lost his footing and tripped over a rock. The question caught him off guard, never in a million years would he think Sasuke be the first one to bring up that topic.

Naruto got up and wiped the dirt off him, "Warn me when you're going to ask something like that bastard!"

Sasuke only blinked, "Just answer the question."

Naruto sighed and quickly caught up with the Uchiha, "Well yes and no..."

"The hell does that mean?" Sasuke asked now getting frustrated with the blonde.

"I...I've had sex with a girl but... I've never had sex with a guy..." Naruto answered, his face was beat red.

Sasuke stared as they walked, "Who was it?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked confused.

"The girl, who was it?"

"Does it really matter?"

Sasuke stopped and turned to the boy. Naruto froze by his sudden change of movement. Sasuke was now facing the blonde. He grabbed his collar pulling him forward for a kiss. Naruto flinched surprised but didn't resist and kissed back. Naruto place his hand on his shoulder pressing himself closer to the Uchiha. Sasuke then broke the kiss pushing them apart.

"It does matter dead-last, It matters because I care about you and I want to know who else you allow to touch you besides me." Sasuke explained.

Naruto blushed looking away finally answering him, "It was Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke stared for a moment and let go of his collar and continued walking.

"Wait!" Naruto caught up to him, "Aren't you gonna say anything, you know?"

"What's there to say? You answered my question."

"Yeah but I thought you would of been more, I don't know surprised?"

"Well I'm not, In fact I was sort of expecting it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You and Sakura had spent a lot of time together. I knew if she gotten over me, she probably would of fallen for you or maybe even that annoying guy that replaced me."

"Sai!? Yeah right! Hell will freeze over before that happens!" Naruto laughed.

"Hn."

"But it doesn't bother you that me and her slept together?"

"No. It probably would if you two ended up together, but you didn't. Instead you're out here with me."

"I guess that makes sense.", Naruto replied as they were getting closer to the waterfall. He stared at Sasuke and blushed a little, thinking what it would feel like if they had sex. He wondered who would be the girl in that situation. Honestly Naruto thought he would of cared more about that, but when it came to Sasuke it didn't matter. That's when Naruto realized he was curious as well.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"Are you a virgin?"

All of a sudden Sasuke's front body planted strait into a pine tree. Both of the older teens froze in silence. Naruto didn't know what to do, it was the funniest shit he's ever seen. It was even funnier because it was Sasuke of all people. Sasuke slowly stood back wiping the bark off his clothes and face. When he turned to looked at the blonde teen, he glared at him seeing that Naruto's cheeks were puffed and his eyes watered. Twelve year old Naruto would of laughed at Sasuke’s blundered without a second thought. But Naruto knew more than anyone how prideful the Uchiha was so he held everything back in till he could think of something that wasn't funny. He decided to think of the war, Tsunade's recent passing, and having to reject Sakura.

The blonde shinobi sighed. He couldn't believe he survived that.

"Glad to see you have some self control dead-last." Sasuke said still sporting a glare on his face.

"So was that a yes or a no?", Naruto asked trying not to think so much on what just happened.

"If you must know, I haven't. But I have researched about it.”

"What you peeped on some gay guys or something?" Naruto asked wondering if Sasuke and Jiraiya had something in common.

"No moron! I just read some scrolls and books. And who says I researched gay sex?!” The Uchiha was more than flustered now from this conversation.

"Well did you?"

Sasuke sighed, "Just in case you came around... Yeah." The raven haired man refused to blush in front of this idiot. It's already bad enough he just made a fool out of himself in front of him.

"Well I guess that's a good thing then, since I have no clue what to do. Maybe if we give it a try you should take the lead, ya know.” The jinchuriki said casually as he started walking again passing the Uchiha.

Sasuke eyes widen after he walked passed him. When Naruto was out of sight his face was red. He couldn't believe what he just said. Naruto was going to let Sasuke take the lead?! The Uchiha was willing to let Naruto top if he was uncomfortable but the blonde shinobi just said it himself that he was willing to let Sasuke in control. He needed to calm down. The Uchiha couldn't let himself get too excited, he wouldn't allow it. Sasuke started walking making sure they were heading the right way.

 

**XxX**

 

Naruto and Sasuke had made it to the cavern by dusk, they were now sitting near the fire inside waiting for their fishes to be cooked.

"What was it like? Having sex?" Sasuke couldn't hep but ask.

Naruto turned towards him, "You're pretty nosy today bastard, ya know."

"Hn."

"Well it was weird, I guess it hurt at first for her because it was her first time too. But after a while it started feeling good, she was pretty tight."

"So you liked it?"

"Hmmm, well it felt good but... My heart wasn't really in it, ya know."

Sasuke couldn’t help but feel a little jaded at the thought of them "So you felt guilty and gave her pity sex? Who would of thought you were the kind of friend who would sleep with them on a whim."

All of a sudden Sasuke was punched strait in the jaw and thrown a little further into the cave from it.

"Bastard, don't you dare talk that way about Sakura-chan! You owe her your life you asshole!" Naruto stomp towards him grabbing his collar, “Less you forget she was your teammate too, ya know!" His grip on him was trembling.

"She's nothing special, she only cares for looks and power. She's no better than Orochimaru." Sasuke had nothing personal against the girl he just never saw her act any different than when they were a genin squad. But Sasuke does feel angered at the thought of Sakura wanting Naruto for shallow reasons.

"Bastard you know nothing about her! You've been gone for two years, she's different now! She...Sakura-chan's my family Sasuke... I care for her like I care for everyone else in Konoha, maybe even more. She's always had my back and made sure I stayed out of trouble and she may of lost hope a couple of times but she was still learning. Sakura-chan may never understand me like you do, but she's still important to me... It hurts to hear you say something so heartless and cruel to the one girl who’s done nothing but try to look after the both of us...", Naruto said slowly letting go of his collar.

Sasuke sighed sitting up now, "Sorry. I sometimes forget that I have a different relationship with her than you." He dust himself off. The Uchiha was always bad when it came to other people.

"You can be as bad as Sai sometimes, ya know.", Naruto said as he sat back near the fire. He picked up the fish that was now cooked and began to eat it.

"Don't compare me to that downgrade." Sasuke said sitting next to the blonde taking his cooked fish and eating as well. After Naruto was done he tossed the stick in the fire, Sasuke did the same soon after. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke, the ravenette soon caught him but that didn't stop the sapphire gaze. Slowly the blonde placed his right hand on his left.

"Sasuke...How long have you... realized that you care about me more than a friend?" Naruto asked playing with the teen's fingers.

Sasuke stared into the flames, "I'm not sure... Probably after our first battle at the valley of the end."

The blonde's eyes widen and stared at the boy, "That long..?"

"I realized I couldn't kill you, while Itachi was able to kill someone who was considered his close brother and yet I couldn't do it... I wondered why for the longest time and thought it would of been better off if I had just forgotten you. Pretend that there wasn't a bond. But I even failed to do that." The ravenette lifted his left hand and placed it around Naruto's shoulders pulling him closer.

Naruto didn't resist and scooted closer to Sasuke staring at him, "Later when my ambitions changed I found that you were in my way once again. So I decided that my only choice was to kill you once and for all. But after you knock me to my senses, that's when my feelings started to become clear for you. I finally figured out what you really meant to me."

"Sasuke..." Naruto stared at him with passion. For the fist time the blonde pressed his lips against Sasuke’s. The Uchiha didn't resist cupping his cheek with his left hand.

After a moment they gently broke their kiss.

"I'm not ready to say those words to you yet but... I am ready to express them." Sasuke whispered between their lips as he placed his on Naruto's once more. The blonde quickly responded by wrapping his arms around the taller man's shoulder closing his eyes as their kiss became more passionate. Sasuke moved his arms around his waist pulling him on his lap. Naruto moved his right hand to his cheek and his left to his hair grabbing it roughly, while his left was stroking his cheek. Their heated groans were masked by the loud waterfall. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's black shirt while Naruto grind into Sasuke's groin. They broke the kiss so Naruto's shirt could come off and soon after they were locking lips. Naruto opened his mouth allowing Sasuke to slip in.

As they were both grinding and kissing Sasuke lifted Naruto, turning him on his back on the sleeping bags. They continued to kiss each other deeply. Sasuke slipped off his cape and shirt while kissing the blonde while Naruto was focused on the Uchiha's tongue and lips. Sasuke began to thrust against Naruto's groin, brushing their clothed arousals together. The two older teens faces were flushed from the intense pleasure. Sasuke broke the kiss and started sucking on Naruto's neck, which would sure leave a hickey.

"Sa-Sasuke... I'm..I'm ready you can have me...", Naruto said desperate for more of Sasuke's passionate touches.

"You sure Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sure... Sasuke I want you..."

The Uchiha nodded and began to strip the blonde shinobi.

They continued their heated exchange that was thankfully masked by the waterfall. After years of resisting each other’s feelings, finally that night they were able to express it to each other together.

  
**XxX**

  
It was little later after that, both of them exhausted from physically expressing themselves. Sasuke was currently out of breath laying on top of Naruto feeling nineteen years worth of stress and pressure finally released. And all it took was being with Naruto. Sasuke was now questioning himself. If the solution was so easy, how come it took so long for him to realize it?

Naruto was only grinning like a goof. His whole body was tingling and drench with sweat. He's never felt this kind of buzzing in his body like this, it was a first for him. Only Sasuke knew how to make him this vulnerable, this open. Sure he was cheerful and emotional with everyone. But he was never this weak in front of someone. And that someone just happened to be Sasuke.

"Shit..." Sasuke cursed.

"Ye-yeah that was good.", Naruto chuckled while panting. He noticed his nails were covered in blood, "Shit! Sasuke I think I scratched your back pretty bad!" Naruto tried to sit up to check on his injury, but Sasuke wouldn't budge weighing him down.

"Don't worry about it dead-last. It's fine. We'll tend to it tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.. I'm too tired to care right now."

"Alright if you that’s what you want.”

"Hn.."

After that Sasuke fell asleep. When Naruto noticed this he made a shadow clone to put out the fire and cover the two of them with the sleeping bag and soon after the clone disappeared. The blonde stroked his fingers through the Uchiha's dark strands. His hair was still a little damp from their heated exchange. He gave a tearful smile hugging him close.

“I love you…” he whispered, “I love you so much, I can hardly take it…..I'm fine if you never say it…I already know it took a lot for you to get to this point with me….That’s why I'm fine with things like this…” He kissed the top of his head stroking the back of his neck, “I always want to stay by your side Sasuke…”

In mere moments Naruto finally fell asleep under the Uchiha, not minding his heavy weight.

 

**XxX**

  
It had been three months since their first time together. Every night after that the two would find a cave or set up their tent for them to have a night of rough passion.

But lately the blonde has been feeling a little ill. Right now it was early in the morning and Sasuke was leaning against a tree while Naruto was puking in the bushes. After a couple of minutes the blonde's stomach finally settled and they were able to move.

"We're going to the hideout.", Sasuke ordered, filled with obvious concern for his lover.

"What? Come on Sasuke I'm fine it's just this new diet. I'm used to eating ramen all the time, ya know. My stomach is just adjusting that's all." Naruto try to reassure.

"It won't hurt to check what's wrong." Sasuke argued.

"Look if we go now we'll lose that guy's trail we've been tracking. I'll be fine." Naruto replied.

Sasuke only sighed, "Fine. But if your condition gets worse we're heading strait there got it?"

"Yeah got it"

They both continued on their target's trail for the next couple of hours. Naruto didn't want to say anything but his lower stomach was starting to really hurt. It was kind of like burning feeling, except it was inside of him. It was a strange pain he's never experienced like this before. But he didn't want to be the reason they lost this guy. He had some connections with this new rebel group that could really hurt a lot of people if they gained enough power. Naruto couldn't let his illness get in the way.

Sasuke was worried, He's never seen Naruto like this before. It scared him, that's why he just wanted the blonde shinobi to just listen to reason, and go to the hideout to have Karin see what was wrong with him.

As the two walk, all of a sudden Naruto heard a familiar dark voice inside his head.

**"It's time brat..."**

"Huh? Kurama?", Naruto stopped at the fox's voice. Then out of no where the pain got a hundred times worse than before, "AHHHHHH!" Naruto fell over holding his stomach.

Sasuke was immediately at his side, "Naruto what's wrong!?"

"S-Sasuke! I-It hurts everywhere!" The jinchuriki cried in pain.

"That's it we're going right now!"

"But the tar-"

"Shut up idiot! We'll worry about him later!" Sasuke lifted the blonde on his back running towards Orochimaru's hideout.

 

**XxX**

 

Sasuke made his way there less than thirty minutes.

"Karin!" He screamed for the red-head while he was now carrying Naruto bridle style.

The Uzumaki woman appeared from the left corridor "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Karin asked but then her eyes went to Naruto. She adjusted her glasses, "What happened?"

"He's been sick for a couple of months now and today he fell over saying he was in pain." Sasuke explained as he walked towards her office down the hallway.

Karin followed him, " Was he badly injured recently?"

Sasuke shook his head, “That’s why I'm worried.”

"That is strange, Uzumaki's don't tend to get this sick unless a woman goes through pregnancy." Karin explained as they finally made it to her office.

"Just figure out what’s wrong with him!"

Karin sighed adjusting her glasses, "Of coarse. Set him on the examining table."

Sasuke did as she said and gently set him down. Naruto was still groaning and shaking in pain. Karin used her healing chakra to examine him. As she moved the hand from his head she stopped at his lower stomach.

"This can't be right..", Karin said eyes widen.

"What?", Sasuke asked.

"I don't just feel Naruto and the Kyuubi's chakra. There's another chakra like...it's as if he's pregnant."

Sasuke eyes widen at her explanation, "That's impossible."

**"Anything's possible with this kid Uchiha brat."**

Karin and Sasuke flinched at the dark voice coming from Naruto. Naruto suddenly sat up his eyes were blood red. Sasuke already figured out that it was now the kyuubi talking to them right now.

"We meet again kyuubi.", Sasuke greeted the demon.

**"You're rude. Naruto calls me by my name. You ought to do the same if you want to stay on that brats good side."**

Sasuke only rolled his eyes not caring much about that, "What's happened to Naruto?"

**"It's like what this Uzumaki girl said, Naruto's pregnant with you're child Uchiha."**

Sasuke eyes widen. He almost didn't want to believe it, but he knew better than not to. It's proof enough that the demon is appearing before him.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason you're here fox. What else is wrong?" Sasuke demanded.

**"Sharp as ever I see. The reason why Naruto's body is in so much pain is because I'm changing him into a female so he'll be able to give birth to your kid."**

Both of their eyes widen. The kyuubi is turning Naruto into a woman?

"Wait how was Naruto able to get pregnant?", Karin asked baffled by the fox's news.

 **"Ever since I've been sealed my host has always been Uzumaki women. They usually have the extra space inside them since out of the nine of us, my chakra exceeded the most from the other demons. Naruto was a different case, he was never meant to be my host. So by instinct I created a womb inside him and if he ever got the chance, I would taken DNA of any other male I've sensed and have it fused inside an egg I made with Naruto's genes."** Kurama explained.

Karin was speechless by this incredible situation.

"So he's going to have my child?" Sasuke asked also perplexed by this odd turn of events.

**"Yes, Oh and one more thing before I forget."**

"What is it?"

**"I may of had a change of heart thanks to this kid, but that doesn't mean the wild side of me won't try to get out."**

Karin and Sasuke froze when he said that.

 **"Naruto already knows the rest so I'll have him explain all of the details after I'm done changing him. So long and hopefully this will be the only form you'll see me in!"** With that Naruto's eyes turned back into their sapphire shade of blue as he knocked out.

"What does he mean when he says get out?" Karin asked Sasuke.

"I'm not sure... But I have a feeling he warned me for a reason. We'll have to wait in till Naruto wakes up to tell us the rest..." Sasuke said. This could mean trouble for the two of them.

  
**XxX**

 

Naruto felt dizzy, when he opened his eyes he immediately recognized where he was. He was inside the seal where Kurama was.

**"Good to see you've come around brat."**

Naruto looked up to see the great fox. He got up from the wet floor, "Kurama what's going on? Why am I in so much pain?"

 **"That Uchiha knocked you up."** , Kurama answered the blonde.

"What?! The hell does that mean!?" Naruto asked frustrated.

**"It means you're pregnant with the Uchiha's kid, that clear enough for you small IQ?"**

Naruto was frozen. Pregnant? But he's a boy that's impossible...

"Kurama that's not funny!"

**"Good because it isn't a joke."**

"But how... It doesn't make sense..."

**"Let me show you something Naruto."**

Naruto stayed silent and just simply followed the orange fox. They stop when they traveled to a place that wasn't familiar to the blonde. His eyes widened when he spotted something in the center of this place, he saw an orange ball that was glowing while a stream of dark blue chakra was circling around it at high speed. Naruto felt drawn to it, he slowly walked over to the sphere. Naruto could of sworn this sphere was alive. He could feel it's heart beat.

"Kurama what is this?", Naruto asked in awe.

 **"That's yours and the Uchiha's offspring, well at least it's chakra."** Kurama answered.

"What is this place?" He asked looking around the unfamiliar place.

**"This is your womb. I made it a long time ago when you first became my host."**

"I see.. So that's how you made this possible.”

**"Yes, now I need to tell you some things before you regain conscientiousness."**

Naruto turned to the fox, " What is it now Kurama?"

**"I'm changing your body, it'll be impossible for you to carry this child without anything bad happening as a male."**

"You're able to do that?"

**"Yes it'll be even easier to accomplish since you liked turning into a girl all the time."**

Naruto blushed, "Stupid fox that was only for distraction, it was very useful for compact!"

 **"Oh right, you switched to boys after having that wet dream about the Uchiha."** Kurama snickered.

"Shut up fox!"

**"Now theres one more important thing that I need to tell you."**

Naruto composed himself to listen to the fox.

**"I'm still an animal Naruto, so by instinct I'll jump at the chance of freedom."**

Naruto's eyes widen. It reminded him of when he talked to his mother for the first time. About when she told him the seal is at it's weakest during child birth.

"So if we're not careful.."

**"You could repeat the incident nineteen years ago all over again."**

"So what do I need to do to prevent that?"

**"I suggest not going back to Konoha, it's better to stay far away from any big village."**

Naruto nodded agreeing.

**"Keep this a secret from everyone outside the Uchiha and Uzumaki girl, the less people know, the less likely someone will try to interfere."**

"Okay but what about when I'm pregnant? People will see me and figure out who I am, ya know."

**"It'll be fine I'll take care of the way you look just do what I say if you don't want to repeat the incident."**

Naruto sighed nodding.

**"Last thing, during the birth the Uchiha brat needs to keep an eye on the seal by blocking it with his Chakra, also have him learn the Shisho Fuin. Just in case something goes wrong.”**

"How can he learn it?"

**"There should be a scroll in Konoha, have him fetch it. I'm sure he can grab it without any problems."**

"Is that all?"

**"Yes, make sure you explain this to them. I already told them the gist of what’s going on but I'll leave it to you to explain the seal and dangers."**

"Okay..."

**"Now before you come to, I need to ask one more thing."**

"What’s up Kurama?"

**"Do you really want this child? Because if you don't I could get rid of it right now."**

Naruto stared at the fox for a while. But slowly he smiled, "Maybe I'm scared but.. That kid that I just felt... I can't imagine not having him."

Kurama smirked knowing that would be his answer.

**"Remember what I said brat."**

"I will Kurama..."

  
**XxX**

 

It had been three hours since Kurama explained things to Sasuke and Karin. Not long after he left, Naruto began to scream and his body jerked from immense pain. It hadn’t faltered since then. Karin did everything she could to make Naruto's experience less painful. Sasuke had never been this worried, he wanted nothing but to have Naruto no longer in pain.

"Karin do something!" Sasuke shouted desperately squeezing his lover’s hand.

"I'm trying Sasuke-kun! Nothing is working!", Karin screamed trying to hold him down.

Out of no where strong red chakra forced the Karin back as Sasuke kept his grip on the blonde refusing to leave his side.. Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw the familiar red chakra started consuming the blonde. He could barley see Naruto's body. The blonde was still screaming in pain. Sasuke try to hold him down but immediately stopped when the red chakra burned him quickly letting go of the jinchuriki.

"W-What is this...?" Karin asked frightened.

"Naruto.." Sasuke could only stare hopelessly.

After five more minutes of screaming pain the chakra slowly resided. As it did the screams stop. Karin and Sasuke eyes widen in shock when they saw Naruto, his hair was red, long, and strait. His body was now female, his breast were D cups while his hips were slightly wider, and his shoulders were slimier and not as broad.

Karin came back to the unconscious teen and began inspecting his body.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked when he looked at his lover's new form.

"Its like kyuubi said.. He's turned Naruto into a girl. It would explain why Naruto was in so much pain. Looks like he had to move around a lot of Naruto's organs to change him into a woman." Karin said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Will he wake up soon?"

"Probably not in till the end of the day. His body is exhausted from changing genders it seems."

"We'll stay here for the night then. And Karin."

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Keep this to yourself, The last thing I want is for Orochimaru to find out about this.", Sasuke warned, eyes sharp with the sharingan.

"Yes...I understand." With that Karin left the two alone in her office.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto. He stroked his new long red hair. It looked odd to see Naruto with different hair style after all these years of seeing Naruto with short spiky hair, it was a huge change to the shinobi's appearance. Sasuke flinched when he saw Naruto's eyes open.

"Naruto.." he sighed relieved.

The blonde slowly sat up moaning.

"Lay back down Naruto, you should rest.."

"So it wasn't a dream..." Naruto said with a high pitched tone.

Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's new feminine voice.

The Uchiha sighed and held Naruto's hand, "I'm glad you're okay dead-last..."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke was a little surprised by the way his heart skipped at that smile. Even as a girl the shinobi was beautiful. Sasuke used to think he only loved Naruto because he was a boy and they were able to relate to each other. But seeing Naruto like this didn't change his feelings for the him.

"So did Kurama tell you everything?", Naruto asked.

"Yes... He told Karin and I why you were in pain, and that you're pregnant." Sasuke answered his grip tighten slightly.

"You should get Karin, there's still more that you both need to know." Naruto said stroking his hand on Sasuke's cheek.

The Uchiha used his free hand to place his over Naruto's now smaller hand. They both stared at each other, Sasuke suddenly moved in kissing him deeply. Out of habit the now red headed teen didn't resist taking a grip of his lover's shoulder kissing back just as intensely. Both were surprised that their feelings hadn’t change, even in Naruto’s new form.

Both of the men were worried, but thankfully their bond with each other was just as strong as ever.

Naruto broke the kiss moving both his hands so they could cup his pale cheeks, “I’m sorry… you must have been scared.”

The ravenette nodded pressing his forehead against Naruto’s, “I haven't been that scared since I lost my family.”

Naruto's eyes widen, he began to tear up, “Sorry..”

“Just listen to me next time dead-last.” The Uchiha sighed.

The red-head nodded, “R-Right.”

  
Sasuke nodded back glad that the younger shinobi finally understood. The ravenette decided then to finally pull himself away from the jinchuriki and left the room to get Karin. Naruto sighed feeling tired, he decided he wanted to see what he looked like. He reached for the mirror on Karin's desk. He nearly dropped it when he saw himself.

"What the...?” He reached for his lengthen hair, "Red hair...? So this is what you meant when you said you'll take care of my appearance Kurama. I look just like ma... It's weird.."

Naruto set down the mirror and looked down at his body. He slowly started to feel his breast. It's not the first time he's had them since he transformed into a girl a lot in his younger days. But these were different, this wasn't just his body changing from a transformation jutsu. They were part of him, they were real. Naruto froze when he realized he wasn't by himself anymore.

"Well I wasn't expecting to walk in while you were exploring your new features..." Karin said as she adjusted her glasses.

"I-IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Naruto screamed embarrassed his face hot and red, "I-I'm just curious okay! I'm not used to having boobs!"

"Whatever, dead-last you said you needed to tell us something?", Sasuke tried to stay on topic.

"Oh right... “ Naruto gathered himself, “Well you both already know why I'm a girl and stuff right?"

"Yes, The kyuubi explained that to us already. The only thing he didn't explain about was him getting out." Karin answered.

"I see, well Sasuke you know about the incident that happened 19 years ago right? With Kurama?", Naruto asked his lover.

"Yes how the kyuubi nearly destroyed Konoha.", Sasuke answered.

"Well you see my mother was the previous jinchuriki of Kurama, but soon after he was released, I became the next jinchuriki. One of the reasons he was able to brake out was because the seal that contains Kurama. It's at it's weakest during child birth."

Both Karin and Sasuke eyes widen from this news.

"So what you’re saying is that there’s a risk of him coming out again?" Karin asked.

"Only if we don't take the proper steps from it happening." Naruto responded.

Naruto then started to explain everything the fox demon told him from him breaking free once again.

"So the sealing jutsu is in Konoha?" Sasuke asked after his partner explained everything.

"Yeah you could probably ask Kakashi for it.", the younger shinobi suggested.

"Alright, I'll go get it then. In the mean time Karin I want you to get ready to leave, you're going to come with us to Orochimaru's old hide out near the land of rice.

Karin nodded, "Okay... We'll be ready to go when you return."

With that Sasuke left to go to Konoha. Karin turned to Naruto adjusting her glasses. "You should get some rest Naruto.", Karin said as she turned to get ready.

Before she left Naruto grabbed her arm "Karin.. I want to say thank you... You don't have to do all of this and yet you're really sticking your neck out for the both of us.", Naruto smiled.

Karin gave a gentle smile, "Well you are the reason Sasuke-kun is different now. He isn't as cold thanks to you. Even after everything he's done you were still on his side... I don't think anyone deserves him more than you..."

The now red-headed shinobi's eyes widen, "R-Really? Karin you mean that?"

"Of course, now get some rest. I'll need to need to get everything ready before Sasuke-kun returns”

"Right."

The Uzumaki girl took her leave to prepare for their trip.

Naruto stared at the door smiling, "I'm glad you were able to make some friends of your own bastard."

  
**XxX**

 

_2 days Later.._

 

It was late at night in the Hokage tower. Kakashi was sitting on the couch re-reading one of the make-out paradise series. He had just finished signing some paperwork and reading through mission reports, so he decided to take a ten minute brake.

"Good to see the Hokage hard at work."

Kakashi nearly jumped when he heard the familiar deep voice. He turned to see Sasuke sitting in his chair feet resting on his desk arms crossed.

Kakashi got up closing the perverted book, "Sasuke what a surprise. Glad to see you've made yourself comfortable. May I ask why you've decided to sneak in to my office nearly giving me a heart attack."

"Not my fault you have crappy security."

"Why are you here? Where's Naruto?"

"That's none of your business. I came here to grab something."

"From my office? Or did Naruto actually teach you manners to ask me before you take something from my village."

"No from your office."

"I should of known. Well my dear old student what are you after?"

"I need a scroll with the Shisho Fuin sealing technique."

"The old Uzumaki scroll? Why would you need something like that?"

"Just give me the scroll Kakashi, I'll be sure to bring it back."

"Is there something going on Sasuke? Something that involves Naruto?"

Sasuke pulled out his Katana, "Do I have to take it by force from you?"

"Sasuke please... I just want to make sure Naruto is safe."

Sasuke stared at the man for a moment and slowly put away his blade, "He's fine. Just give me the scroll."

Kakashi sighed and left to go to the room of scrolls and quickly came back once he found it. The white haired man handed it to his ex-student. The last Uchiha quickly took the scroll from the older mans hand, storing it in his pocket.

Before Sasuke left his old sensei grabbed his wrist, "Sasuke... Remember you're not the only person that cares about Naruto. Everyone is wondering if he's okay..."

Sasuke only gave the man a blank stare, "Maybe I'm not.. But" He pulled his arm away from him turning his back on Kakashi, " I was the first person to care. And you can tell everyone to mind their own business." With that harsh response Sasuke left.

Kakashi only shook his head at Sasuke selfishness, "You can't always have him to yourself Sasuke. One day you'll have to learn that Naruto has a greater purpose that everyone is counting on him for.”

 

**XxX**

 

After Sasuke returned with the scroll the couple and Karin left for Orochimaru’s old hide out near the pan of rice paddies. It had been three months since they arrived.

Naruto was inside the old hide out doing some reading some old scrolls that the place had carried. Kurama had warn him to not use a lot of chakra because it may strain his body so Naruto decided to study for now since physical training was out of the question. His red hair has grown a lot longer since the first day he turned into a women. It was almost at the same length as his late mothers. Sasuke was sitting beside him studying the scroll he grabbed from Konoha. While he was reading it he was playing with Naruto's long hair. Sometimes when the Uchiha messes with the red hair, he braids it . Sasuke had explained to Naruto that he used to do that with Itachi's hair when he was younger. Naruto couldn't help but think that was cute image of the two brothers.

As they were both relaxing in the living room together Karin walked inside with some groceries. Both men looked at the girl welcoming her back. Sasuke went back to reading right after greeting the old taka teammate. Naruto scowled at his partner quickly after poking his neck making the Uchiha jump a little, since it was his sensitive spot.

"Help her you ass!", the younger shinobi scolded.

Sasuke groaned rolling his eyes soon getting up to help Karin put the food away. Karin couldn't help but snicker at the Uchiha.

"What’s so funny?" He glared at the girl.

"It's just, I never would have imagine you would ever listen to anyone, ever. But I guess he is a different case huh?" Karin smirked.

"Shut up." Sasuke ordered.

"Be careful you'll anger your wife~"

"Oh did you get what I asked for Karin!?", Naruto interrupt the two as he walked into the kitchen area.

"Oh right that..." Karin handed Naruto the requested item, "Here it is, squid ink flavored ramen..."

Naruto grinned grabbing the odd ramen pack, "Yes! Yes! This is going to be the best dinner ever!"

Sasuke only looked at the food with disgust. Ever since he's turned into a pregnant women the jinchuriki has eaten nothing but strange flavors of ramen. There was curry ramen, green tea ramen, and the strangest of the three squid ink ramen. Sasuke wonder what kind of idiot decided to put those two food items together.

"I never thought he was such a ramen freak in till we moved here." Karin said as she watched his put the kettle together.

Sasuke stared at the girl, "Well a couple months before he turned into a woman I asked him why he likes it so much. He explained to me that this ramen guy in Konoha was the first person that ever treated him with kindness. I guess you could say its sort of emotional connection. Doesn't change the fact that his new ramen cravings are disgusting.”

The woman sighed ,"Yeah.. Everyone always gives me strange looks when I buy their odd ramen flavors."

"Whatever! You guys are missing out!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the two while he was now waiting for his meal to cool down.

"Anyway how was he today, any trouble?" Karin asked. Ever since they moved to the old hide out she's been studying pregnancy and child birth to prep for the time Naruto gives birth to their baby.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing drastic, he was nauseous a couple of times, but other than that nothing serious."

"Alright that's good, how's learning the Shisho Fuin going? Is it hard?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No I almost got it down, a couple of things I'm not getting about it right away but it should be fine. Hopefully I won't have to use it when the time comes. Has anyone been suspicious of you?"

"As far as I know we're the only people that know of this. And thanks to Naruto's hair and different gender, no one has caught on to who he is whenever we're outside."

"Good. So everything's going smoothly so far. Hopefully it stays that way."

"Don't worry. Even if something happens we'll be prepared. Everything will be fine guys." Naruto joined the conversation with a bowl of his black ramen.

"Yeah.." Sasuke said grabbing his hand...

"Alright I'm going to study some more. I'll come back for dinner." Karin yawned walking to her room.

"See ya!" Naruto grinned. He started slurping the black noodles. Sasuke couldn't help but look with disgust from the strange flavored ramen.

"So Sasuke have you thought of one yet?", Naruto asked right after slurping the noodles.

"What dead-last?"

"A name for this kid." Naruto said rubbing his swollen bump on his stomach.

Sasuke looked at his partner messing with his hair as he was staring at his bump, "Have you?"

Naruto tilted his head , "I keep thinking of some, but none of them sound cool enough, ya know.." Naruto groaned frustrated leaning over placing his head on the couner top next to his bowl.

"Well it is something that will define who he'll be for the rest of his life." Sasuke explained resting his head on hand.

"I know! I don't want to pick something stupid! I want him to love his name , ya know!" .The jinchuriki sat up.

"Hn.."

"So you really haven't thought of anything bastard?"

"I guess I want it to be something meaningful... Something that would define what you are to me."

"Why not both of us?"

"Well. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be who I am now... I would still be angry and confused. Plus you're the one who's taking the risk to bring this child to this world. While I'm just going to watch you in pain.."

Naruto sat up as he grabbed Sasuke’s free hand tightly, "No you're wrong. You're not just doing nothing Sasuke... You're taking the time to learn this S rank jutsu. You're here with me taking responsibility when you don't have to... You're here by my side..." Naruto started to cry. He quickly wiped his eyes, "Sorry.. Hormones.."

"Naruto..." Sasuke leaned in kissing him while touching his bump, " You're my most important person... The one I care for most in the entire world. I never want to live without you." Sasuke whispered in his ears. Naruto blushed but smiled wrapping his arms around his upper waist hugging him close.

"I love you Sasuke..." It took a lot of Naruto’s inner strength to finally say that.

Sasuke only hugged him back not sure how to say it. Naruto didn't mind though, Sasuke has always struggled to speak his feelings, it was already taking a lot of his emotions to tell him half of the things he's told Naruto. It didn't matter if Sasuke said it or not. Naruto knew.. He knew just how much Sasuke loved him. That’s how far the both of them have come.

 

**XxX**

 

  
Naruto has been pregnant for nine and a half months, he asked Kurama why it was taking so long for him to go into labor. The Kyuubi explained it was because of him having to change Naruto's gender that it's taking a little longer than the usual time for a normal woman. Naruto was miserable from the constant aces, swollen feet, pain in his breast, and worst of all his mood swings. One minute the shinobi is laughing and the next he's crying. Plus there was an incident where the Uchiha claimed Naruto for being gross when the pregnant shinobi threw up on the floor.

Naruto had bawled his eyes out for two hours straight, claiming Sasuke hated him now. Karin made sure to beat the shit out of Sasuke once she found out about his cold response to his emotional partner. By the end of the day the couple reconcile after the ravenette offer Naruto a foot massage.

Naruto swore after this nightmare he will now have a hundred percent new respect for any woman that goes through this hell.

Right now Naruto was taking a nap on his bed while Karin and Sasuke were out getting things prepared in the old experiment chamber for when Naruto goes into labor. The two old Taka members wanted to make sure everything was ready for when the time came for Naruto to finally give birth.

The long haired shinobi was dreaming about him and Sasuke with their baby that they created together. It was going to be worth having this kid after all this time preparing for it. Naruto may have to go through the worst pain ever to get this child but the fact he's had a chance to have this child with Sasuke like this, something that most gay couple’s would never in this lifetime get the chance to do.

But his dream was quickly interrupted when a tug on his stomach. When the shinobi awoke he noticed how wet his bed and pants were.

"Oh my god.." Naruto whispered. He slowly got out of bed waddling his way to the room as fast as he was able to move. Slowly he started to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He remember what Karin told him to do and started to take short breaths. After giving himself time to relax he called out for the two.

"Sasuke! Karin!", He screamed.

Sasuke was there less than a minute. When he saw the state of his lover he quickly put two and two together, "Your water broke?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah shit...let's go.." he couldn't help but hold his stomach.

Sasuke nodded lifting the blonde, carrying him to the delivery bed they made for him in the old experiment lab.”

"Karin let get started." Sasuke ordered.

Karin rushed in, “It’s finally happening?”

"Yeah." He set the blonde down on the delivery bed.

"Okay!", She took off his pants and underwear quickly covering his lower half with a blanket. She washed her hands and put on some latex gloves sticking her right fingers inside Naruto's vagina, "Alright he's not ready yet.. I'll gather the stuff for the baby so just keep guard on his seal Sasuke-kun." She said as she took of her glove quickly leaving to grab the supplies.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's shirt his eyes widen when he saw the seal it looked like it was fading slightly and glowing red.

"Damn! Does that fox have no self control?" Sasuke quickly concentrated his chakra to keep the seal in place.

"Heh, I guess not.", Naruto smiled. He made sure to keep breathing.

"Well I'll be sure this bastard doesn't get out." Sasuke focusing more of his chakra.

"I know..." Naruto smiled placing his hands on Sasuke's, "I'm willing to go to hell and back to have this kid..."

"Naruto.." Sasuke said as he stared at his lover, "I.."

"I'm back!" Karin said interrupting the two quickly cutting Sasuke off, "I got everything we need. How are the contractions."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah they hurt like shit but nothing serious yet."

"Good. Okay let me see if you're ready yet." Karin washed her hand and put on her latex gloves once more to check how far dilated he is.

"Almost just a couple more centimeters and you'll be ready. For now just keep breathing and Sasuke keep blocking the seal."

"Alright." Naruto said giving a thumbs up to the girl while Sasuke simply nodded.

All of a sudden Naruto heard the familiar dark voice, "Sorry brat but it's now or never! If you don't do it now, the urge for freedom will become greater."

Naruto eyes widen, "W-What!?" all of a sudden Naruto felt a strong sharp pain in his stomach, "SHIT!KARIN I THINK IT'S COMING!"

"Wait what? No Naruto you're not ready yet!" Karin said.

"I-I think Kurama is making it happen!" He started to breath faster.

"Alright I guess we have no choice!", She put on her latex gloves, "Okay Naruto just focus on pushing and Sasuke-kun focus on the seal."

Sasuke was feeling nervous. Never in his life has he heard Naruto scream like this. He must have been feeling nothing but massive pain. Minutes were feeling longer and longer for the Naruto. This was a completely different from any kind of pain Naruto has experience, nothing in the world could compare to this pain hell getting kicked in balls wasn't even half as bad as this shit!

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Naruto was cursing while focusing on pushing this baby out.

It went on like this. Sasuke struggling to kept Kurama's seal at bay while Naruto and Karin focused on the baby.

It wasn't in till an hour passed when there was finally some progress with the birth.

"Okay Naruto you're doing great! I see the head!" Karin said as she was keeping and eye on Naruto’s opening.

"OH MY GOD! SHIT!", Naruto was trembling from this extreme pressure of pain.

Sasuke stared at Naruto worried, Naruto...Hang in there." He flinched when he felt a pressure on the seal. He press down hard trying not to get distracted by Naruto's screams.

"Push you're almost there!"

"AHHHHHHHHH FUUUCK!" Naruto's whole body was now shaking.

The old room was now filled with loud cries from a small infant, "You...You did it Naruto.. It's a boy.." Karin smiled taking the child cleaning him up.

Sasuke sighed relieved it was finally over, "Good job Naruto..."

"I-I really did it?" Naruto said barely above a whisper.

Sasuke held his hand kissing him, "Yeah..."

Naruto smiled, "Th-Thats goo.." All of a sudden Naruto coughed up blood passing out.

"Naruto!?" Sasuke grabbed his shoulders, "NARUTO!"

Karin set the newborn on the small bed for him quickly making her way to him examining his body, "Oh no!" She quickly ran to the medical drawer grabbing a syringe

"What’s wrong with him?!" Sasuke demanded as he had a tight grip on Naruto's hands.

"His body is bleeding internally from the pressure when he gave birth, he's too weak to heal himself so I'm going to inject some of my blood into his system." Karin grabbed the rubber rope tying it around her arm slapping her wrist to get a clear target of her blood vain. She quickly stuck the needle inside sucking out her blood, soon after tying the rubber rope around Naruto's arm and slapping his wrist. As soon as she saw the vain she injected her blood.

"There that should help. In the mean time why don't you take your son to your guy's rooms while I keep an eye on him?" Karin suggested.

Sasuke shook his head, "No I can't leave him like that. I'll watch him." Sasuke grabbed his newborn son holding him close while sitting on the chair across from Naruto.

Karin sighed, she knew he would be too stubborn to listen to her so she decided to just leave the two alone with their new child, "Alright Sasuke-kun..." She took some of the equipment that was no longer needed with her.

Sasuke looked down at their son. This feeling that he had was entirely new, a whole lot newer than his recent feelings for the man before him. For the first time in years he started to cry.

"Naruto...Naruto thank you so much for this... You gave me..no us something... You gave us something that I would of never thought we'd be capable to have together... Naruto.. I... love you... I love you so much I love this child you gave us, I love this family you gave me..."

"I...I love you too..." Naruto moaned while unconscious.

Sasuke's eyes widen. He sat up with his child in his right hand and hugging Naruto on his left, "Naruto...I've finally decided on a name...His name will be Taiki...Because this is...this is the most warmth and light I've felt my entire life thanks to you...Naruto...I love you.."

The new family stayed there together in silence.

 

**XxX**

 

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Sasuke sitting by his side.

"Sasuke? What happen?" All of a sudden Naruto remembered everything. So he sat up quickly, "Where is the baby!? Is it okay?!" All of a sudden Naruto fell back feeling dizzy from his sudden movements.

"Naruto don't move your body is still recovering from the birth and transformation." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto felt his body around, he was male again, "Wait when did I...?"

"It happened the day after you gave birth." Sasuke explained.

"I've been knocked out for a whole day?!" The blonde shinobi exclaimed.

"Actually you've been out for a month." The Uchiha responded.

"What really?! Shit!"

"All that strain to your body almost killed you, if it wasn't for Karin's blood… well.. You're safe now.”

"Wow...I'm lucky she was around then huh?" Naruto smiled.

"Naruto...I.. I appreciate what you went through to give us our son but.."

"Wait it's a boy?! I wanna see him! Sasuke did you think of a name!?"

"Naruto please I need you to-"

"Here he is Naruto!" Karin interrupt the Uchiha once more carrying their baby. She handed him to Naruto. Naruto took him carefully in his arms.

"Wow he's super soft...and small too..." Naruto said excited, "D-Did I really make this little guy right here.." the blonde started to tear up, "Did I really bring him here..." This kid looked a lot like Sasuke because of his slightly pale skin with his raven hair. But when he opened his eyes Naruto was drawn bye the dark sapphire orbs.

As soon as the baby saw Naruto he smiled reaching out to him. Naruto offered his finger and his son quickly held it tight.

"Yes you did Naruto.." Karin smiled, "We'll let you two have some time to yourselves" Karin pulled on Sasuke's arm leading him out of the room.

"Why did you cut me off Karin?" Sasuke ask after they left the room.

"We'll talk to him about what Kurama suggested to us later. Right now let him gain some strength and bond with Taiki."

Sasuke sighed. He decided that was for the best. Before Naruto transformed Kurama said this was a one time deal and that if this were to happen again the seal would become even weaker, and Naruto would defiantly die from the stress and pain. So the Kyuubi said if they would be able to seal the womb he created from his control, Naruto would never have the risk of getting pregnant ever again. Sasuke loves and appreciates Naruto for giving birth to their baby boy, but he doesn't want to ever take the chance of losing him again. As soon as Naruto regains his strength he'll be sure to let Naruto know everything.

He stared through the glass seeing Naruto smiling and talking to their son. Sasuke smiled and walked back inside the room.

"Sasuke! Isn't he super cute, ya know?! Did you name him yet?", Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, "Yeah.. I decided on it a little after you passed out.

"So what is it?"

"Taiki...Taiki Uchiha-Uzumaki..."

Naruto's eyes widen and he started to cry, "Th-That's a beautiful name...I love it.."

"Naruto... Thank you..." Sasuke lean forward kissing his lips, "I love you.." he whispered once their lips separated.

The blonde's eyes widen, "Y-You finally..." Naruto smiled blushing, "I love you too..."

Both men held their hands together. The same hands that they held long ago when they we're exhausted from intense battle that holds the Yin and Yang signs that were given to them long ago. Now their son Taiki that was in Naruto's arms has strengthen their bond. These two who have been alone for the longest time now have a family together.

Taiki Uchiha-Uzumaki was the clearest sign of their love.

 

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Notes- 
> 
> 1/I've decided to try to publish this every Saturday so I don't over publish. Now you guys know what the 'sort of ' meant for the mpreg. It doesn't make sense for Naruto to give birth as a male so turning him into female makes a lot more sense, but not in the sexy justu way that most do. Because technically if you think about it the sexy justsu is just an illusion really. Underneath he's still male so I'm having Kurama change his sex for the pregnancy. Next chapter will be about how Naruto explains the dangers now that he's pregnant.  
> -  
> 2/Man that one was hard to write, but I got it done! I bet all the money in the world if Naruto or Sasuke were girls the editors would have had no problem with these two together. Whateves their loss at being awesome like Legend of Korra, which ironically is one of studio pierrot's little works. THANK GOD they can't decide shit on the plot or everyone in the show would of had stupid babies that look and act just like their parents =.= 
> 
> New Note- So yeah I fused two of the chapters together. Before I thought it would have been a cool cliff hanger. At the time it was, but now it just makes the story a little unbalanced. I want to try to have the story equally about two of the boys if I can. So the next couple of chapters will be super different than the usual version of this.
> 
> I'm considering making a revised version of this on fanfiction....but part of me wants to leave it be, just because I feel like it would be too much at this point. We'll see...
> 
> In till next time!


	4. Episode 3- Struggles of a Single Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this took long because it's a whole new chapter. Yupyup...

"Mommy! Mommy can I have this one!?" A young boy said as he handed Sakura the box of snacks.

 "Why would you even want this Hikaru? You don't even like pretz." The mother questioned.

 The four year old couldn't help but pout. "Well it's cause of Cho-chan… she likes'em." He mumbled.

"I see now." Sakura smiled and placed the snacks in the cart. Her and her young boy were out shopping for groceries. It had been a struggle being a single parent. Luckily she had friends and family by her side to help her. But sadly there had been a little more bad moments for the small family.

"There they are…."

"She has the nerve to come in the store like that."

 "Isn't her outfit a little revealing…?"

 "And look at her, she's spoiling her child with all those unhealthy snacks…"

 "I can't stand women like her."

 "It's such a disgrace to Lady Tsunade. For her student to be nothing more than a harlot."

 Sakura's grip tighten on the cart, and Hikaru simply took a hold of his mother's dress staying close. This was nothing new to them… hearing their judgement about their life. Hikaru knew exactly why too. It was because his dad wasn't with his mom.

 In the past Sakura would of fought back from the cruel words. But she soon learned the harsh words would never stop. They will always say these things about her, whether or not she fights it. So for now the two continue on with their day trying not let their spirits get too low.

 

**XxX**

 

After they finished shopping and brought the groceries home Hikaru and his Mom went over to his grandparents home. When they arrived the first thing the young boy did was run up to hug his grandpa Kizashi.

 "Grandpa!" the boy cheered.

 "Hey there ya rascal!" he quickly hugged him throwing the young boy in the air.

 "Dear mind your back!" his wife yelled only concerned for her husband.

 "I'm fine Mebuki! Anyway Hikaru, would you like to play cards with your granddad?" he grinned at his only grandchild.

 "Yeah!"

 "Kay let's play in your mom's old room again!" the man carried the child all the way up to Sakura's old room. The girl only shook her head but she smiled .

 Mebuki couldn't help but smile herself, "Funny thing about grandchildren… They make you feel old but at the same time they can bring out your youthfulness."

 Sakura smiled as well. Her parents have been amazing with their grandchild. They have been giving nothing but kindness to the young boy who needed it the most.

 The rosette woman bowed, "Thanks again for letting him stay while I go out with my friends."

 "Not a problem.. It looks like you need to unwind a bit. A little more than usual perhaps. Which begs the question, did something happen today?" Her mother asked.

 Sakura sighed knowing she would figure it out, "Yes, but it's nothing new."

 The elder woman only sighed, "Sakura maybe it's time."

 "Time for what?"

 "Time to find a husband to help raise your family."

 "Oh would you look at that, I'm late! Thanks again for watching Hikaru for me, I'll pick him up after work tomorrow, bye!"

 "Sakura wait!"

 Just like that Sakura was out of her old home.

 The blonde woman only frowned, frustrated by her daughter's lack of interest in taking her advice.

 

**XxX**

 

Sakura had finally made it at the bar where her and her other girlfriends met to drink whenever they could. They all tried to make an effort to do this at least once a month.

 Besides Sakura and Ino, there was Hinata who was now a little more outgoing since the end of the war, Tenten who was training to become a sensei for the ninja academy, Temari who moved from Suna once her and Shikamaru decided to get married, and the newest addition to the group was Karui who had moved from Kumo  when she discovered she was pregnant with Kiba's child. Shortly after they got married.

 "So Sakura how are you holding up?" Tenten asked the medical kunichi. Everyone couldn't help but be concern for Sakura since she was the only mother in the group that was single.

 "Well you know same old same old. Today everyone was saying the usual nasty things." Sakura explained.

 "How can you just sit around and take it like that?" Karui asked as she drank her beer.

 "I guess part of me is tired of fighting it. I mean their right, I had sex with Naruto even though he didn't love me…" the rosette sipped her saki.

 "Doesn't give them the right to bash on you like this," Ino said placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

 Sakura shrugged, "I suppose you're right, but nothing I can do about it. Anyway enough about me! How are the twins Hinata?" She wanted to change the subject.

 Hinata gasped surprised by the spotlight being on her all of a sudden. Even so she smiled, "Just fantastic. Lee is so good with them." To everyone's surprise Hinata ended up with Rock Lee. It started off when the two found themselves at Neji's grave stone together. Slowly every time they visited the late shinobi they got to know each other. And soon enough the two began hanging out in other places and eventually fell in love. They got married and a little after Hinata was pregnant with twins.

 Naomi who was born first had a striking resemblance to Neji. Not by looks but by personality. Hinata and Lee couldn’t help but wonder if their daughter was Neji born in the next life. While Matsumi the youngest twin  resembled a little more with Hinata, but she had Lee's confidence at times.

 "Has he tried to make them do twenty push ups yet?" Tenten couldn't help but ask, knowing her old teammate too well.

 "No not quite. But he has been using them as weights from time to time." Hinata giggled softly.

 All the ladies couldn't help but laugh at the image of the spirited man using two of the three year old girls as dumbbells.

 "Hey Tema can you help me study for the citizen exam?" Karui asked Temari. The two grew a little close, since they were both foreigners from different countries. They both have been struggling with life in Konoha.

 Temari was a little more used to it since she's been living here more than five years. Two years after she married Shikamaru she was pregnant with her son Shikaji. The young boy resembled her characteristics, but he was already showing some signs of her husband’s personality.

 Temari took a sip of her saki, " Wait you haven't passed it yet?"

 "I almost did, but I'm having trouble with a couple of the laws!" the red headed woman explained.

 "Yeah those can be tricky. I can come by next Sunday to help you study."

 "You're a lifesaver!" the darker woman hugged the blonde.

 Karui even though she's lived here for three years since she was pregnant, the woman is still trying to get used to things. After the war her and Kiba found that they had a couple of things in common and afterwards they started their long distance relationship. It wasn't until Kiba visited her due to his mission to the Kumo village, and a couple of months after that Karui found herself pregnant with his child.

 Her child Kai was the eldest besides Hikaru out of the group of children. Kai was sort of like their leader in a way. But he was closest to Shikaji because their mothers hung out the most with each other.

 "Hikaru was so cute today, he wanted me to buy pretz for Chouko!" Sakura squealed obviously a little buzzed now. She remembered when Hikaru and Chouko met for the first time. When Chouko was old enough to crawl, Sakura brought her one year old son over when Chouko was only a couple of months old.

 When Sakura set Hikaru in the young baby's playpen the two ex rivals held each other's hand. Both holding their breath waiting for the boy to make a move. They both gasped when Chouko started crawling towards the older child. When Hikaru shared his stuff bunny with her mothers' screeches could be heard from the top of the Hokage mountain. Poor Choji had to cover his ears every thirty minutes every time their children did something adorable.

 The young girl had Choji's kindness and Ino's wit. She was a loyal and kind friend. She made friends with all the children that are her age. But she chose to hang out with Hikaru, because to her that was her best friend.

 Ino smiled, "What really!? That's so cute! Our kids should get married!"

 "Totally let's plan the ceremony now!" Sakura cheered both of them toasting their drinks to each other.

 Everyone was having fun in till suddenly Tenten decided to pause the merriment.

 "Hey guys… can I have your attention for a sec?" the brunette asked in a clear tone.

 Everyone paused their conversations.

 Hinata couldn't help but hold on to Tenten's hand, she obviously knew something everyone didn't, "Ten-chan are you sure you're ready?"

 The other woman nodded and continued to speak, "Ever since the end of the war…. I lost someone close… but I think I've also gained something from it. Neji knew exactly what he needed to do. And not only did it aid in the war but thanks to that he was set free. I've only ever said this to four people in my life. Not even my parents know what I'm going to tell all of you today….With the strength of team Gai I will tell you all…. That I'm….I'm a lesbian."

 Everyone in the room grew silent. Obviously they were shocked by Tenten's announcement.

 Sakura was the first to say, " I don't know about everyone else, but I accept you Tenten. It's a very brave thing for you to tell us. It's not easy to be different like this."

 Ino nodded, "Yeah, It explains why a pretty girl like you never had a boyfriend!"

 Hinata smile, "I already knew since you told me a couple of months ago. I'm so proud that you were finally able to let our friend's know."

 "I honestly would've never guessed. But it's good that you were able to open like this Tenten." Temari said as she took another sip of saki.

 "I honestly don't get it. But if it makes you happy Tenten, then who the hell am I to judge." Karui chuckled.

 Tenten began to tear up. Obviously relieved that her friends accepted her, "Th-Thank goodness! It... It feels nice to be able to just.. to just say it… you guys are important to me.."

 Hinata hugged the girl close.

 "So I'm curious though…." Ino couldn't help but ask now.

 Tenten and Hinata rose both giving Ino their attention.

 "Have you ever had a crush on any of us?"

 "W-Wha?!" Tenten's face turned bright red, "What are you even saying Ino!"

 "Yeah I'm also curious!" Sakura said still a little buzzed.

 "Um… I um.." Tenten now acting shy. "I actually had a crush on Anko sensei."

 All the girls squealed, "What!?"

 "That's your type huh!?" Temari couldn't help but be surprised.

 "Was it her boobs?" Ino asked.

 "Or was it the fact that she was older?" Hinata couldn't help but be curious.

 "M-Maybe a little of both." Tenten stuttered.

 Everyone giggled loudly at her answer.

 "What about now?" Karui asked as she refilled her mug.

 "Actually I have a girlfriend kinda…"

 "Ehhh?! What does that mean?" Ino shouted.

 "Well she's married.."

 "Oh my God!" Hinata gasped cupping her cheeks.

 They continued to ask Tenten about her type as they all drank.

 

**XxX**

 

It wasn't until three out of the six of them were passed out from alcohol. Sakura was awake but a little more on the tipsy side, Hinata had stuck mostly to water so she was fine, while Karui had a higher tolerance for alcohol so none of the drinks fazed her.

 “Um Sa-Sakura-chan I know you don't like talking about it… but are you really okay?” Hinata asked concerned.

 Sakura was now sipping on water, “I'm fine. It's no big deal.”

 “Sakura can I be honest with you?” Karui ask still drinking her beer.

 “I guess.” The medical kunichi answered.

 “I think you need to find someone to marry.”

 Sakura burst snickering, “ You sound like my mother.”

 “Well your mother knows her shit then.”

 “It's not that easy…”

 The Hyuuga girl rubbed her back trying to comfort, “ Of course not. That kind of thing takes time.”

 “I hate sounding like a bitch, but you might just have to settle.” The dark woman set her mug on the table.

 “Why? Just so I can conform to everyone's wishes? No longer be the whore of Konoha?” Sakura was starting to feel defensive.

 “S-Sakura-chan…” Hinata was getting worried a fight might break out.

 “I'm not saying to do it for them so calm down.” Karui responded to the single mother's outburst.

 “Then what?”

 “I'm saying do it for Hikaru. You should know how much this is damaging him right? He shouldn't have to deal with all of this stress because of your choices. I know this would be the last thing I want for Kai. That's why I'm here trying to get used to living in this place. Because sacrifices are necessary for your children.”

 Sakura only responded with silence as she stared down at her drink. Karui wasn't wrong, but she wasn't ready to be committed to someone like that.

 “Sakura-chan… Karui-san isn't trying to be harsh… I think she's just worried about you and Hikaru-chan….we all are…” Hinata try to explain gently.

 “I appreciate it…but we'll be fine.” Sakura said getting up, “ I think I'm going to head home…. I need to get up early for a meeting at the hospital.”

 “Sakura. Just think about what I said at least…” Karui try to reason.

 The rosette decided to nod. Just to leave without completely disregarding the old Kumo ninja's suggestion. With that Sakura walked out of the restaurant heading home.

 

**XxX**

 

It was breakfast at the Haruno's house and Hikaru was eating his grandmother's omelet, fish, and rice. He was swinging his feet in his booster on the chair as he was enjoying the fulfilling meal.

 Hikaru's hair was a little ruffled from sleeping but he was feeling nice after the fun night hanging out with his grandparents.

 “So ya little rascal, would you like to go fishing today with your old grandpa?”

 The young four year nodded. But he flinched as though he just remembered something, “Wait… when's mommy gonna come get me?”

 Mebuki responded, “ Your mother will be here after work. So you have some time before then.”

 Their grandson nodded, “ Okay I wanna fish with grandpa then!”

 “That’s the spirit lad!” Kizashi grinned.

 As they continued their meal, Hikaru couldn't help but bring up, “Grandma, Grandpa…can I ask you somthin…?”

 “You can ask us anything dear.” Mebuki answered.

 “What does  _harlot_ mean?” the boy asked.

 Mebuki and Kizashi paused their movements. Both theirs eyes widen in shock. It wasn't the first time he's asked this kind of question, and if things continued on like this it wouldn’t be the last.

 “Th-That’s an awful word…a word people say to hurt others…” Mebuki responded.

 Hikaru frowned setting his chopsticks down, “Why do people hate me and mommy so much… did we do something bad?”

 Kizashi answered quickly, “No. You both  did nothing wrong.”

 “Then how come everyone hates us…” The young four year old questioned.

 “Because people don't know when to mind their business. Your mother is a successful doctor, a strong individual, and an amazing mother. If people can't get past her flaws then they're fools.” Mebuki explained.

 Hikaru smiled at his grandparents response. He always appreciated how much his grandparents  cared for him and his mom. He just didn't really get why people hated him so much over something so silly. Was not having a dad really such a big deal?

 Kizashi wanted to change the subject, “We better get moving kiddo, if we want to find a decent fishing spot today!”

 Hikaru nodded, “Right!”

 Mebuki welcome the change in conversation, “Make sure you're both back by lunch.”

 “Of course dear!” her husband grinned while Hikaru nodded.

 Shortly after they finished and cleaned up after breakfast Hikaru ran up stairs to get ready.

 “Dear help me clean up before you get ready.” Mebuki said as she picked up the dishes.

 “Yes dear.” Her husband said picking up the dishes his wife was unable to pick up. The elder couple walked to the sink washing and drying the dishes together.

 “We should talk to her.” Kizashi said as he put away some dishes.

 “You think I haven't tried. That girl is as stubborn as a mule.” Mebuki replied scrubbing the plates.

 “Then what should we do? Sit back and watch people bash on her and our grandchild? Why did she-”

 “Kizashi I know you aren’t going to bring up that old argument again are you?”

 “Well what do you expect me to say Mebuki? She had no business being with a boy like that when they weren’t even together!”

 “So what? You have a jutsu that can magically take you to the past and stop your daughter from having sex? By all means use it! But until that little miracle happens we have to accept things as they are!”

 “I…”

 “You love your daughter right?”

 “Yes without question!”

 “And you love and cherish Hikaru don't you?”

 “Yes, of course I do!”

 “Then instead of judging Sakura's choices, let's try to help our daughter as much as we can during this rough patch  she's going through.”

 The tall man nodded as he dried and put away the last dish.

 His wife took a hold of his hand, “So go upstairs and get ready..  Give your grandson a fun day…. He cherishes it as much as you do.”

 “Right…” the man finally left going upstairs to get ready for their fishing trip.

 Mebuki starred as he walked away, her eyes glued to his back. She sighed turning back staring down at the sink, “It's only going to get harder the older Hikaru gets… I hope you realize that before it's too late Sakura…”

 With that she continued to clean the kitchen trying to keep her mind on other things.

 

**XxX**

 

Sakura had just finished performing an operation, she was now writing some reports in her office. Being the director and top doctor of the Konoha hospital wasn't easy. Even with all the nasty backlash people couldn't deny that she was damn good at what she does.

 The rosette flinched when she heard a knock. She wasn't super busy so she answered, “Come in.”

 When the person behind said door opened it, the doctor almost choked on her breath when she saw it was Sai.

 Ever since Hikaru was born her and the ex-spy have gotten a lot closer as friends.. Even more so if she was completely honest. But they  were in that strange gray area in relationships. They weren’t friends and they weren’t a couple. So it made things complicated for the old teammates at times.

 “Hey. Thought I'd find you here ugly.” Sai greeted in his usual rude manner.

 Sakura glared, “You'd think you would have dropped calling me that after all these years.”

 “But it suits you.”

 “Funny, I think our life support would suit you too.”

 “I see you have some energy today. That's better than when the last time I saw you.” The pale man walked over taking a seat on Sakura’s desk.

 “Well whenever I'm here people hold their tongues. Especially when their lives are in my hands.” Sakura explained as she continued writing her reports.

 Sai took a strand of her pink hair pulling it close to observe it. He let it fall gently, “Your hair is longer… Have you been letting it grow again?”

 Sakura's face was flushed she tries to hide it by covering her face with her notes, “W-Well because you know…. I haven't had time to trim it, plus I do more office work these days and all!”

 Sai gave a soft smile that only Sakura has seen, “It looks good.”

 She couldn't help but pout, “Then why do you call me ugly?”

 “Well back then it was how I thought of you. These days though it's the one thing I have over others.” The man explained.

 The rosette couldn't help but tilt her head confused, “Wait what are you talking about?”

 Sai moved close pushing the notes away from her face, “No man alive has the courage to call you ugly but me. Sure it pisses you off for a moment, but it's the thing I call you because it's one of my connections to you.”

 Sakura whole face was red. Her heart beating loud in her chest. If she stared at him any longer…. She quickly snapped out of it though standing up from her chair, “We-well I better go answer that call from my pager!”

 “Funny I didn't hear it go off..” The ex-spy pointed out.

 “Huh? That's weird! I should go anyway!” Sakura took her clipboard and quickly left.

 Sai stared out the door, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how frazzled he made his old teammate.

 Sakura was super embarrassed. Why couldn't she act normal with Sai anymore!? It was so much easier back then. How come things have to be so complicated?

 The rosette sighed letting her head drop, “I can't think about these kind of things right now….I have a son… He should be the first thing on my mind.” The woman took in another breath then continued on with her job.

 

**XxX**

 

Hikaru and Kizashi were at the lake. The fish were a little smaller here so if Hikaru caught one it wouldn't be much trouble.

 But as they were standing there waiting for the fish The grandfather couldn't help but notice the young boy's mind was somewhere else.

 “Hey boy if you're not careful the fish will catch you off guard.” His grandparent explained.

 Hikaru stared back at the man and simply asked, “Was father a good person?”

 The man was taken back since this was actually the first time Hikaru has asked anything about his father, “Honestly kiddo I didn't know him that well. But your mother really cared for him. Cared quite a lot. I just wished she…” Kizashi had to stop himself, he had to remember who he was talking to so he quickly shook his head changing his words, “ I wished he stayed because I think you and your mother would of been happier if he did.”

 The young boy nodded agreeing with the man, “Yeah me too….”

 “But hey what can you do? Some things we just can't control.”

 The boy was confused, “Huh?”

 “Listen Hikaru there are some things that happen that you can do nothing about. So you either let it make ya miserable or move passed them. Understand?”

 “No.” Hikaru shook his head.

 Kizashi couldn't help but chuckle, “ Hahaha! You are just like your mother and grandma sometimes!”

 “Really? Then I won't change.”

 “Huh?”

 Hikaru looked back up at his grandfather with a smile, “Mom and Grandma are the best! So I don't mind being like’em.”

 Kizashi smiled then pat the young boys head messing up his hair.

 “Hey grandpa! Stop it!” the boy giggled.

 “You're a good boy Hikaru. Don't ever let anyone tell ya otherwise.”

 “Kay!”

 The two now with higher spirits continued to wait for the fish. Both feeling a lighter weight off their hearts.

 

**XxX**

 

Sakura yawned as she walked down the street. She sighed stretching her arms as she was heading towards her parents to pick up her son. Hikaru had wanted to hang out with his Grandpa. The woman wondered if the reason the two were so close was because Hikaru longed for that father figure.

 She sighed feeling slightly depressed from the thought. Because it opened up the subject of marriage. Something her mother and some of her friends wanted for her.

 “They act like it'd be easy to find some random guy that’s willing to commit.” she said to herself, “ It should be someone special…. I'm tired of finding love for shallow reasons…. I want to fall for someone like…” all of sudden she couldn't help but think of Naruto but slowly the image morphed into Sai. She quickly slapped herself hard leaving nasty red marks on both of her cheeks.

 “W-What am I thinking! No way he'd be up for that… plus… I'm unsure what these new feelings really mean.” She sighed scratching the back of her neck.

 A little after her thoughts she made it to her old home. She knocked the front door.

 She heard quick footsteps on the other side of the door. The woman smiled knowing exactly who it was.

 The door open revealing a happy four year old, “Mommy!”

 She grinned, “Sunshine!” He jumped into her arms where Sakura easily caught him hugging the boy close.

 “Young man! You're not old enough to answer the door!” Mebuki yelled as she walked over to the entrance.

 “Bu-But it's mommy…” Hikaru mumbled not letting go of his mother.

 Sakura bowed as she kept hold, “Sorry mother. I guess he missed me.”

 The elder woman sighed shaking her head, “You let too many things go.”

 Sakura chuckled shrugging her shoulders.

 “Lighten up Mebuki.” Kizashi said as he walked next to his wife, “You shouldn't get in between a mother and son.”

 Mebuki glared pointing at her husband, “And you spoil him the most!”

 The elder man couldn't help but whine, “I'm supposed to! I'm his grandpa.”

 Sakura couldn't help but smile at their exchange. She then thought for a moment.

 Mebuki took notice of this and asked her, “Sakura? What’s wrong?”

 The rosette shifted getting a better grip of Hikaru, “Well…. I was just thinking how nice it is…. To grow old with the person you love… I wonder if it's too late for me?”

 Kizashi shook his head taking a step closer to his daughter stroking her hair away from her face, “ It's never too late Sakura…. You'll find someone… just…please remember how important you are…that your worth his effort if you ever meet him.”

 Mebuki walked closer stroking her grandson's back, “And remember that whoever you choose and whenever you’re ready…. That you take your time… I don't want you to rush yourself. Love isn't an easy feat . So you shouldn't rush it.”

 Sakura nodded. She took in everything they said. They both hugged her and Hikaru saying their goodbyes before the two started heading out.

 When Sakura gathered all of Hikaru's things the two said goodbye and made their way home.

 When they were walking the young boy decided to ask his mother, “Hey mommy...how come dad left?”

 Sakura almost flinched at the question, but she kept her cool and answered, “Well…that’s something I'm not quite ready to explain yet Sunshine…”

 “Why?” the boy tilted his head.

 “Because it's a long story. Plus there isn't really anything we can do about it.” She explained further.

 “Why not?!” the young four year old was getting frustrated.

 Sakura stopped kneeling to his level taking a grip of his arms, “Hikaru. Right now it won't make sense. But it'll get better, trust me.”

 The blonde started to tear up, “B-But why can't I know…?”

 “Because it'll just raise more questions… Please…just trust me sunshine…it's for the best.”

 Hikaru was still too young to really understand. But he didn't trust anyone more than his mother. So he wiped his face trying to dry his tears nodding to respond to his mom.

Sakura smiled kissing his forehead. She rose taking a grip of his hand and they continued their journey home.

 

**XxX**

 

Sakura sighed as she stood next to the lilies in the Yamanaka flower shop. Her thoughts troubled with worry.

“Instead of being depressed why don't you help me water some of these plants like you said you would.” Ino said as she was arranging a bouquet for an order.

“Sorry…” Sakura picked up the  watering can to do just as her friend asked.

“What's up with you? Ever since the party you've been zoned out. What exactly happened while I was passed out?” Ino asked not looking up.

As the two were talking their children were behind the counter helping by planting some seeds. The young brunette was a pro while Hikaru was slowly copying Chouko.  

They were too busy having fun to pay attention to their mothers' conversation.

Sakura moved over to the sun flowers, “Well… it's just I feel like everyone has been telling me the same advice about my situation.”

“What advice?”

Sakura gave her friend a look that was a silent way of saying.  _Not in front of the kids._

Ino nodded, “Hey Chouko that's more than enough, why don't you and Hikaru play upstairs.”

The three year old nodded, “Kay Mama! Let's play in my room Hika-chan!”

Hikaru nodded, “Yeah! I'll race you Cho-chan!”

And soon the two were scurrying upstairs.

Sakura yelled concern for their safety, “Hey easy you two!”

They slowed down but still tried to beat each other up the steps.

Ino sighed shrugging.

While Sakura rolled her eyes, “Freaking kids.”

“Now tell me about the advice you couldn’t say in front of our freaking kids?” The blonde woman mocked.

“That I need a husband.”

“Oh wow.”

“Right?”

“Geez , you'd think they’d mind their business about that. Who gave you that advice at the party? It was Karui wasn't it?”

“How'd you guess?”

“She's stubborn and old fashioned. Plus she's only saying that because she was pregnant with Kai before she married Kiba. Look I have nothing against her but you're both different. So it doesn’t mean you have to rush into marriage like she did.” Ino explained as she finished up the bouquet.

“Yeah. But what about my parents… My mother tried to tell me it's time to marry.” Sakura added as she moved closer to Ino watering the roses.

“It's normal for parents to want to see their children happily married. You should take her advice with a grain of salt.” The blonde went to grab another flower wrap to start a new bouquet.

“But it doesn’t end there! Hikaru was asking about his father the other day! And he even got upset with me! He's usually so sweet!”

“Okay Sakura what do you expect there? Of course he's upset, because you refuse to let go of your pride and tell Hikaru the truth.”

“I don't want him to push himself just to be in Naruto's shadow.”

“I understand, but this is the consequent of that decision. Sakura you need to chill out for a sec and think. What do you want to do? Do you want to keep things as they are or do you actually want something to change?”

“Well I… I guess I'm tired of them harassing Hikaru…. It's one thing if it's just me, but Hikaru doesn't deserve this.” Sakura finally watered the last of the plants setting the watering can next to Ino.

“Look it's good that you're putting your son's well being in front of yourself, but you also have to think about your happiness too.” Ino said now giving her full attention on her friend.

“But…he should be the first thing on my mind…”

“Yes. But you’re the first thing on his mind. And he's probably just as stressed out from seeing you unhappy. So it's your job to try to make yourself happy again.”

“But Hikaru makes me happy.”

“Yes but I'm not talking about that kind of happy. And I think you know what kind of happy I mean.”

Sakura was about to question her ex-rival in till she heard a ring from the entrance of Ino's store.

It was Sai, he smiled walking strait to the front counter, “Hello Ino I'm here to pick up my order.”

Ino smirked staring at Sakura, the rosette quickly turned pretending to be too busy with a flower.

The blonde woman smiled handing Sai the bouquet she just put together, “Here you go Sai. That'll be two thousand yen.”

The pale man nodded as he paid Ino the exact amount.

Sakura was wondering what it could be for. Inside she was struggling because the last thing she wanted was for Sai to be dating. But she also told herself it was none of her business.

But while she was lost in her head Sai had already read her by her movements and could only smile. He took a head of white rose and offer it to her, “Here Sakura.”

Sakura turned towards him surprised, “H-Huh?”

Sai explained, “I'm off today, so I've decided to use these flowers for my model to paint today.” He leaned in whispering in Sakura's ear, “No need to worry…”

The medical ninja's entire face was red as Sai set the rose in her hair.

And just as fast, he stood back, “In till next time  _Ugly_.”

Sakura trembled as he said that knowing there was another meaning behind that once old insult.

He waved walking out of the store.

“And what was that about?! You and Sai have had this weird thing going on for a while now.” Ino pointed out.

Sakura blushed covering her face embarrassed  that she was caught acting like an idiot in front of Ino. Sakura groaned sliding on the floor behind the rose bush. The white rose staying in her hair.

“Oh my god forehead, is it so weird to actually like him?”

Sakura finally talked as she hugged her knees, “ What if he doesn’t like me back….?”

“What?” Ino asked surprised. She walked around the counter to get a better look at her friend.

“Well… It's just really easy for me to fall in love… but I don't want to ruin things… I already screwed up my relationship with Sasuke, Naruto's gonna hate me once he finds out about Hikaru, and Sai…well he's the only friend in team seven I have left. Sure he only replaced Sasuke but he's still important to me…. And he's been there for me more than Sasuke’s ever been.” Sakura rested her chin on her knees, “ Plus he was a huge help when I went into labor…. Like you and Naruto, he's been one of my closest friends.”

“But it's obvious you like him more than that.” Ino explained.

“But I don't want to sacrifice my friendship with him…. He's too important. Plus Hikaru is the one I should be focusing on.”

Ino kneeled to her level on the ground, “Get a grip forehead! Yes you have a son, but does that mean you have to wallow in self pity!”

“What?” Sakura rose her head.

“Even if you try to stay friends it'll only get worse. Were you able to get over Naruto once he rejected you?”

Sakura turned embarrassed from that memory, “Barley…”

“Yes but you're over him now right? So just confess to Sai, see how things go. And if he rejects you, there's your closure. And if he accepts well… it can be a good start for both of you.”

Sakura blushed at the thought of that. But she had to admit these feelings were getting more and more out of hand every time she sees the ex-spy. She took a hold of the flower that was in her hair she stared down at it.

Ino placed her hand on top of the pedals, “If this can make you happy what’s wrong with giving it a chance?”

“I'm not ready…”

“And that’s fine. Don't push yourself. You don't have to marry him on the spot. If things work out take it one breath at a time.”

Sakura sighed laying back lost in thought.

Ino stroked her hair along her head, “And if you really don't want to say anything, that’s fine too. If you think you can be happy without a man in your life I'll support your decision. I just don't want you to live your life full of regrets…”

Sakura closed her eyes enjoying the comfort. She really had to think. What did she actually want. Ever since she found herself pregnant with Hikaru it's always been about him. Her whole world revolved around her son. But if things were going to continue on like this, then maybe it is time to reevaluate her life.

“Thanks…. The answer isn't clear…but it's a whole lot clearer than it was before. ..” Sakura chuckled.

Ino giggled poking her forehead, “Yeah, Yeah. Now help me with my plants, it'll be your fee for my therapy session.”

“Fair enough.”

As the two ex-rivals continued to care for the flowers the two had yet to notice two small bundles of energy eavesdropping on the both of them.

Hikaru could barely understand the conversation. But with what he could make out of that as the pale guy he sometimes sees  greeting his mother...in fact the weirdo was around quite often, now that the four year old really thought of it. It was an annoying thoughts.

Chouko only looked at her friend confused, “What's wong Hikawu?”

For now Hikaru decided to keep his uneasiness to himself.

The strawberry-blonde shook his head, “Nothin’! Let’s play one of your games Cho-chan!”

The girl nodded, “Kay!”

They both went back upstairs, no longer interested in their mothers’ conversation.

 

**XxX**

 

Sakura was walking along the plaza of Konoha. She was shopping for clothes and some extra supplies for her son since in a year Hikaru would be joining the ninja academy, so the rosette woman had to prepare so her son wouldn’t have a hard time understanding the assignments.

“Mommy are we gonna buy weapons too?!”, Hikaru asked. He was obviously excited from the thought.

“Maybe after I train you a bit in combat first. I want you to fight with your mind and body before you think about weapons and jutsus.”, The medical ninja explained.

Hikaru was a little disappointed, but he didn’t argue as they continued to shop around the plaza.

When they were coming up on the scroll shop the only obstacle was a group of other shoppers walking along. As the two made their way towards their destination Hikaru gasped surprised when he felt someone shove him roughly onto the ground . His face scratched from the rough landing.

Sakura immediately took notice when she heard a shrill of horror from her offspring.

Sakura quickly picked him up as she looked in terror when the medical ninja noticed how badly her son was hurt.

“M-Mommy! Waaaaah!” The young boy cried loudly.

Sakura immediately applied her healing jutsu to try to ease his pain.

The mother spoke softly, “My poor baby. Don’t worry sunshine, mama is going to make it all better.” Trying to calm the distressed child who clung to her with a death grip.

“What a nuisance….”

Sakura eyes widen when she heard the nasty words.

“Such an obnoxious child.”

Were they serious? What was so wrong about Hikaru crying? Just because he got hurt from falling on his face?!

“She really is careless, letting her child get hurt so easily.”

He was obviously pushed! No accidental trip would leave him with this kind of damage!

“He really is a mistake isn’t he?”

That's wrong…

“No wonder he has no father. What man would want to raise such a brat?”

This isn’t their fault! Why say such harsh things?!

“Stupid bastard is giving me a migraine. Hey your his mother shut him up already!” Someone finally said directly.

Sakura’s nails were pressed so tightly in her hand her first started to bleed while shaking with restraint. She could knock all of them in a crater. In fact she should. Teach them all to finally leave her and Hikaru alone!

“You all are the most disgusting pieces of human beings I have ever seen.” A cold voice broke through the crowd.

Sakura stare up and there was Sai. His usual emotionless face had a piercing glare directed towards the crowd of villagers that were bad mouthing the both of them.

“Do you all have nothing better to do than to bully an innocent boy and his mother? How messed up do you have to be to talk shit to a crying child?” The man threw the words at the crowd like venom.

“S-Sai…” Sakura could only cry relieved. She couldn’t believe she almost gave in and almost resorted to physically hurting a crowd of people. No matter how awful they were it wasn't the right way to resolve this.

The man offered his hand to help her and her boy up. She took it pulling herself up, “Come Sakura. I’ll help you with your son.”

But before the anbu left with the rosette he gave one last statement to the crowd, “Someone so focused on other’s flaws should get a mirror. Seeing how only someone as desperate as you lot would resort to bullying a crying kid and concern Mom.”

With that they both left the crowd who were shocked that someone actually stood up for Sakura.

 

**XxX**

 

Hikaru was finally calming down from the fall and the harsh words of the villagers. He was now sleeping in Sai’s bed taking a nap after such a stressful situation. As he was sleeping in Sai’s room, Sakura and the anbu were sitting in the living room on the man’s couch.

The man had made the both them tea. Sakura had taken the cup staring down at it.

Sai was wondering if she was reluctant because Sai made it.

“Even though I can be clueless with emotions I know how to brew tea.”

The woman shook her head, “It’s not that, today...today my sunshine got hurt...really hurt. And instead of concern or an apology for my hurt child they all insulted him for being  _loud_.” The woman finally lost it, tears falling fast, “The fuck is wrong with everybody?!” She set the tea down so she could cry into her hands. She hated being reduce down to this again. The last thing she wanted was to going back to being that weak little girl she tried to shed away from so many years ago.

But she hated herself for putting this situation on Hikaru. Why should he suffer for her mistakes?! This just wasn’t right!

_“Maybe it’s time.”_

_"Time to find a husband to help raise your family_."

 

_“I'm saying do it for Hikaru. You should know how much this is damaging him right?”_

_“He shouldn't have to deal with all of this stress because of your choices.”_

 

_“Yes. But you’re the first thing on his mind. And he's probably just as stressed out from seeing you unhappy._

_“And what was that about?! You and Sai have had this weird thing going on for a while now.”_

 

All those suggestions from the past month came rushing back to her. Maybe she really did need to just push herself to marriage. If that’s the quickest way to make Hikaru not suffer anymore, she was willing to even risk losing one of her last teammates forever.

Sakura rose from her hands her face messy from her tears. She then turned to Sai.The man couldn’t help but be confused by her sudden composer.

“Hey Sakura? Are you alright?” The ex-spy asked concerned.

All of a sudden Sakura kissed him. And she did it rough as though she were trying to devour the pale man.

He quickly pushed her back, “Sakura-?!”

But he was interrupted by her movements as she pressed herself against him. She undid his belt to loosen his pants while her other hand rose inside his shirt stroking his smooth chest. She slid gently up to his neck taking a grip behind it, her entire arm still trapped under his shirt as she deepen the forceful kiss.

Sai had almost succumbed into the fuzzy feeling running down his body but he quickly gathered himself when he realized the condition her mind was probably in. So he took a grip of her shoulders shoving her away, “Sakura!” It was a loud voice he didn’t often use.But he needed to get the emotionally unstable girl in control, “What has gotten into you?!”

“Please...you can do whatever you want….just please...please have me! Please… I can’t make Hikaru suffer anymore!” Sakura explained ashe she pushed herself closer.

Sai grabbed the bottle of water he also brought out and undid the lid. He poured the water over Sakura’s head. It wasn’t enough to completely soak her but it was enough to snap her out of her desperate daze.

Her eyes widen in shock, “W-Why did you…” she glared, “Why the hell did you pour water on me you asshole!?”

“So you can get a hold of yourself! Why are you suddenly so forward with me?” Sai said scooting back so he can distance themselves.

“Because I’m tired of feeling so...so fucking useless… I should just do what everyone wants and get married!” She took a grip of her head.

The anbu took a grip of her wrists pulling them back, “If you do that you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I don’t care...I just...I feel so lost….I don’t know what to do anymore Sai! I hate seeing my baby so stressed because I...because I couldn’t hold myself back in front of Naruto! Why am I so pathetic!? What the hell is wrong with me!?”

“You’re hurt.” Sai answered the rhetorical question.

The woman only sneered, “I did this to myself….I have no right to feel like this…”

The man glared cupping her face. Sakura blushed, her eyes widen with shock from the anbu’s swift movements.

“What did you do? Yes you had sex with Naruto. Was it consensual?”

The woman looked away sad, “Out of pity…”

“Is Naruto the kind of person to pity you Sakura?”

Sakura stared into onyx eyes for a moment before answering, “No...he is too kind to do something so cruel…”

“So you both did it because you loved him and he cared about your feelings. Now do you love Hikaru more than anything else in this world?”

Sakura immediately answered, “I do! I would sacrifice anything for him!”

“So I find it difficult to see what's so wrong with your situation?”Sai pointed out, “If you both love each other, I fail to see the reason for such awful words by those pathetic villagers.”

That was when it finally clicked in her head. She was so consumed in agony and stress she almost forgot why she fought so hard for him in the first place.She began to tear up again taking a grip of Sai’s wrist, too scared to let go of the man that helped her, “I really am useless aren't I? Why can’t I just do things on my own?! Can’t I just stand on my own for once!”

“Why must you?” Sai tilted his head confused.

“B-Because how can I prove I can handle myself if I stay weak and helpless all the time! I can’t stand how pathetic I am!” The mother cried.

“Sakura you're not the only one.” The ex-spy explained wiping her tears.

“Huh?”, Sakura rose her head as her tears continued to fall.

“Everyone can use help from others… Naruto was a sap without that traiter. Speaking of him he was also a mess without Naruto wasn’t he? Plus Kakashi wouldn’t be Kakashi without Obito. Then there was also Tsunade which I heard wasn’t convinced on the Hokage job until Naruto meddled with her.”

Sakura was shocked realizing the truth to the anbu’s words.

“Then of course I would be the same emotionless shell of a human if it wasn’t for you and Naruto-kun. Sakura sure, doing things by yourself can empower you, but there’s never shame in asking for help…. Especially if things are hard to figure out on your own.” Sai finished his explanation.

Sakura stared and slowly she smiled. Even though her eyes were still glissing from her tears earlier. But she finally understood why Naruto was so determined to leave back then. She didn't approve at the time, but it finally made sense now. Sasuke was the person that helped Naruto through his dark time and made him smile at his best times. Someone he respected and loved.

The rosette laced her fingers with Sai’s paler ones. Interlocking them. Sai didn’t resist and squeezed back gently.

She closed her eyes, “Thank you Sai...I finally get it now..I was so blind.. I can't believe how easy the answer was.”

“Sakura...will you go out with me?” Sai asked with a slight blush on his face.

Sakura’s whole face was red when the sudden question/confession reminded her how she molested Sai earlier. She turned away burning up, “E-E-Even though I...I basically forced myself on you…?”

Sai took a strand of her hair even though she refused to look at him too embarrassed, “You were emotional when you did that. I know you’re embarrassed, but it’s quite alright.” He leaned into her ear, “I like it when you’re pushy…”

Sakura flinched pushing him with all of her strength forgetting about her incredible power, the woman manage to push Sai all the way off the couch, towards the right wall. It was a miracle the wall didn’t break on impact.

“SAI!” Sakura ran to the man’s side quickly healing his head, “I’m sooo sorry! Are you alright!?” She lifted his head onto her lap so he could rest his  head.

“No I should apologize for teasing you when you're still so fragile.” The ex-spy replied smiling up at the woman, “I’m confused though. Was that a yes or no to my question?”

Sakura shook her head at this hopeless dope she smiled leaning down kissing his forehead. She rose an inch away from his face, “Yes...I have the same feelings for you Sai...I would love for you to be my boyfriend…”

“I’m glad. So...are we going to continue what you started earlier? Because I’ll have to admit, seeing you so dominate was sort of a turn on.”

Sakura’s whole face was flushed with embarrassment, “STOP MESSING WITH ME ALREADY, DAMN IT!” The woman hit him on the head. But just as fast she replace the fist with a healing jutsu, still worried she gave her new boyfriend a concussion.

“Stop being an idiot so I can heal you properly!”  Sakura said in more of a whine which was very cute to the older anbu.

“As you wish Ugly…”

Sakura couldn’t help but smile.. The medical ninja stroked his hair as she healed the bruise she didn’t mean to inflict.

 

**XxX**

 

“Okay how’s my hair mom?” Sakura asked nervous about her apperance.

“You look just fine Sakura.” Mebuki said as she was sewing in the living room. It was a new stuff animal for Hikaru. He was now into wolves so his grandmother would try to make one for her precious grandson.

“What about my outfit?! I don’t look fat do I!?”

“Ofcourse not dear.” The elder woman assured her daughter once more.

“Wait is my make-up too heavy?! Should I re-due it!?” Asked frantically staring at herslef in the mirror.

The blonde woman finally lost her temper, “Child would you calm yourself already! You’re making me mess up on my grandson’s gift!”

“I’m sorry mother! I just haven’t been on an actual date before… I’m at a complete loss!” Sakura sighed feeling hopeless.

“Just be yourself. You said he saw you at your worst right? And we both know how bad your worst can be. So the fact he’s seen you at your weakest shows he really wants to be with you. Just remember what I said before.”

Sakura nodded, “Love isn’t easy.” She answered her mother.

Sakura’s mother smiled,“So theres no need to rush.”

The rosette nodded, “I won’t...We’ve decided to go at the pace we are both comfortable with.”

The older woman nodded, “Sound’s like a gentleman.”

Sakura almost bursted out laughing at that thought. When she noticed the time she gasped, “Oh I need to leave! Love you mom thanks again for watching sunshine!”

Mebuki called back out, “Anytime dear.”

When she walked out, there was Sai. He was waiting outside her parents home. She was shocked seeing the ex-spy.

“Sai!” She smiled even though she was suprised. She ran towards him, “What are you doing here?”

"I couldn’t wait to see you. So I decided to stop to meet up here. Since you said you were going to get ready at your old home.” Sai smiled.

Sakura smiled blushing looking away, “I-I see…. I couldn’t wait to see you either… but I also wanted to look perfect for you.”

“You’re perfect as you are ugly…”

Sakura giggled blushing.

All of a sudden a shoe hit Sai in the head. It barley left a mark, but it surprised the hell out of the couple. They both turned to find the source. It was none other than Hikaru and Kizashi making a scene.

“Stop calling mommy ugly you wierdo!!” Hikaru screamed. Obviously Sai was his least favorite person right now.

Sakura’s father also had a protective glare, “My daughter better not come home pregnant, or so help me I’ll hunt you down boy!” the elder man shook his fist.

“DAD! HIKARU! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!” Sakura yelled at her son and father.

Mebuki was there in seconds pulling on their ears, “Enjoy your evening dear!” She then went to scolding the man and young boy pulling them inside, “You’re both embaressing Sakura on her first date!”

Sai could’t help but snicker.

Sakura rose a brow at this turning back to him, “What is it?”

“Hikaru reminded me of Naruto just now…” Sai gazed at awe.

Sakura blushed and smiled, “Yeah… it’s scary sometimes…”

“It’ll be interesting to watch him grow.” Sai gave a genuine smile

Sakura beamed taking the anbu’s hand, “I’m glad you think so as well..”

“I think I could also get used to watching you smile at me like that…” Sai confessed honestly.

“Me too. It’ll be nice to finally fall for someone who feels the same way for me…” The woman blushed.

“Then let us make the best of every moment.”

“Yeah...I can hardly wait.”

The two finally took their leave for thier date, the beginning of their relationship together. They both didn’t know what the future held, but they would gladly help each other out along the way.

 

**_To be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....no old notes this time around. I added this to the story because I felt like in the orginal I super rushed through Hikaru and Taiki'a younger days. Plus I also rushed Sai and Sakura's relationship in the orginal UB on Fanfic
> 
> Anyway hope you guys like. There will be more fresh chapters so be ready to wait again.
> 
> Thank you again for the hits and kudos too you're all amazing!


	5. Episode 4- Hero, Outcast, and Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this shit ton long... and all new...yay....again I edit this myself... If I see any mistakes I'll try to fix them. Please be kind to this lone writer....

"Eh?! Who's responsible for this!?" yelled a merchant when he saw mud and rotten fruit all over his cart.

All of a sudden he felt something hit the back of his head. When he turned there he saw a young pale boy with dark sapphire eyes and pitch black hair giving a confident smirk. The boy looked to be only four years old.

"Ha-Ha! Stupid Butt Head!" The boy yelled.

"Why you no good little fag! I knew you and your fathers were nothing but trouble!" The mean merchant insulted.

The boy gave him a raspberry before throwing more rotten fruit at the man.

"That's it brat I'm calling the guards!" The man went off to get authorities.

That's when the young boy decided to make his escape. All of a sudden a smoke bomb was thrown and he was gone. The pale boy had found refuge in an alleyway staring to find the man even more pissed that the boy had vanished.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

But his amusement was cut short when he heard someone call out to him in a stern tone. It was none other than his auntie Karin who had a stern glint in her eyes with her arms tightly crossed as she stared down at the boy.

"A-Auntie Kawain! I ummm…"

"Taiki what am I going to do with you?"

The four year old sighed looking away in shame. But he quickly argued, "B-But it the meanie's fault! Daddy and DaDa got hurted!"

"It doesn't give you the right to attack. And what in the world are you doing with my old smoke bombs?"

"Well….."

"Never mind. He may be awful but we still have to follow rules Taiki." The red-headed woman explained.

"B-But auntie..." The young boy whined.

"None of that. Let's go so we can read the laws of the waterfall village. This may not be your home Taiki, but it is mine. I would appreciate it if you try to behave yourself while you're staying with me.

Taiki sighed knowing this lecture was going to be extra-long and boring.

 

****XxX** **

 

Naruto and Sasuke had made themselves a campsite that was an hour away from the rain village. The men were cooking the fish they caught later that day.

The Uchiha sighed as he was tending to the fire, "Dead-last I don't see why we couldn't head home today. We're only four hours away."

"Yeah but I wanted us to have some alone time before we hit the road with Taiki again.", Naruto replied. The blonde scooted closer to the Uchiha wrapping his arms around his partner's neck.

"I don't like being gone more than we have to be." The ravenette grumbled.

"Come on bastard what's the harm? We finished gathering info, we earned some more cash doing some side jobs, and we even found some scrolls to help us start on Taiki's training. So now let us chill out and enjoy each other before we figure out our next location." The jinchuriki explained.

It was a rough start raising their child together, seeing how they were new with parenting. But luckily they were quick learners and were able to pick up the basic stuff that came with raising a kid. Now that their son was old enough to walk and speak Naruto thought it was time to get started on training.

"Don't you think it's too soon Naruto? To already start training him?" Sasuke asked concern. The Uchiha couldn't help but be protective of their boy.

"It'll be fine Sasuke…. He was the one asking about training. He's eager to learn. Isn't that exciting?" Naruto said nuzzling himself against his lover's neck, knowing that is his special spot.

The taller man couldn't help but shiver at the attention Naruto was giving him. He decided to wrap his arm around the blonde's waist taking a grip of his upper thigh.

Sasuke turned his head towards the younger man, "How can you be so sure he's ready for this?"

Naruto grinned, "Simple… because he's our son."

The Uchiha smiled at his partner, "Idiot." He kissed the blonde.

Naruto responded kissing back. The exchange quickly became more heated as they open their mouths, both taking the chance to dominate each other as their lips locked.

When they broke the kiss to catch their breaths the blonde responded back panting, "Prick." With that Naruto pushed Sasuke on his back completely invading his mouth as they kissed again more vigorously.

The Uchiha would usually fight back to dominate his lover, but there were times (like now) where he lets Naruto take over and have his way with the older shinobi.

"Maybe I should stop, so we can finish eating." The jinchuriki snickered against his lips.

The man below him growled, "Screw the fish and finish what you started, freaking moron" Sasuke then started kissing his neck leaving his mark on the blonde.

Naruto smiled satisfied that he successfully riled up his lover and obeyed Sasuke's command, continuing to kiss him and slowly began to undress the pale shinobi.

 

****XxX** **

 

After Naruto and Sasuke relieved their stress they were both dressed back up in their spare clothes cooking a fresh catch of fish, since the last ones got burned.

"I swear every time you let me have my way you always have to have a turn, ya know." Naruto sighed. He wasn't really that upset about it. But it was a shame since they could of  had their dinner by now.

"Don't start now dead-last. You were the one to initiated it. Besides don't act like you weren't asking for more, freaking idiot." The Uchiha grumbled.

Naruto chuckled, he wasn't going to argue about that. The blonde sighed laying back onto the ground staring up at the sky. Even after their romp together he still felt anxious. The jinchuriki only got this way when he felt unfulfilled. It had nothing to do with his libido. But more to do with when he felt like he was falling behind in his training.

The Uchiha couldn't help but stare down at him, "What's wrong?"

"Well... I just think I've been slacking off on my personal training." Naruto answered.

"With what specifically?"

"I think I need to go to Mount Myoboku. To brush up on my sage mode."

Sasuke eyes widen, " Wait that's all the way back near Konoha Naruto."

"It won't take long. I'll just use the reverse summon. The old toad will grump 'bout it, but it's no biggie."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "You know our son isn't going to like that."

Naruto sighed, "I know. I'll be gone three weeks at most."

"You know he's going to really be upset about you not being here. You're his favorite."

"Now that’s not true."

"Naruto trust me, you are. It's because you spoil him."

"I'm not the only one! Don't think I don't know about you eating his veggies for him behind my back!"

"How can you say that when you don't eat them yourself dead-last!"

"He needs’ them more than I do! Plus you smother him too! You always act like he'll break into pieces when he falls or bumps into something!"

Sasuke glared at his partner, "You're too easy-going! You act like he's invincible! He's only four dead-last!"

Naruto pouted, "You're paranoid, you bastard!"

Sasuke gritted "And you're careless, freaking idiot!"

Naruto blinked, pausing his next insult when he realized they completely lost focus of the entire conversation, "Wait…. What were we talking about?"

Sasuke's eyes widen when he realized this as well, "Damn it… We always get sidetracked like this… Anyway you said you'll be gone three weeks?"

The blonde nodded now remembering the base of that entire argument, "That's right… Yeah three at most. While I'm gone you should get Taiki started on the basics."

The Uchiha nodded, "Hn."

After that the two saw their fishes were finally ready for them to eat, they two pulled them from the fire . Naruto blowing on his while the ravenette bit right into it, never minding the hot touch on his tongue.

After the couple finished their meal they put out the fire and decided to get a little rest before the set off to the rain village to get their son.

 

****XxX** **

 

Karin and Taiki were both sitting at the ex-taka member's small table enjoying their meal. Taiki couldn't help but stare out the window. Sapphire eyes searching for something.

"I've already told you they'll be back tomorrow Taiki." The red headed girl explained.

"I don't like it….Why awe they awe-ways gone auntie?" The little Uchiha whined.

Karin paused her movements before answering. "That’s for them to tell you when they think you're ready."

"But auntie!"

"Taiki please understand, it isn't my place to tell you. One day when you're ready I'm sure they'll tell you."

Taiki pouted now playing with his food, "I don't like it…"

Karin sighed. But she knew it was inevitable. Naruto and Sasuke would always leave to help others, while Taiki will always be upset that his parents are gone. It won't be in till the young boy learns how to tolerate it. But at this rate who knows when that will be.

 

****XxX** **

 

The two eventually finished their meal. Well Karin did, Taiki's plate still had all of his leeks. She always found it strange how the boy only can finish his veggies when Sasuke was around. Karin couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her ex-crush spoiling her nephew.

"You're so different now Sasuke-kun…" The specs-wearing woman smiled to herself as she washed the dishes.

"Auntie Kawin…" the boy called behind her pulling the back of her shirt.

The woman turned off the water, "Yes?"

"Can we...can we drwaw for Daddy and DaDa?" The boy asked.

"Sure. We'll do it before we go to bed." Karin smiled.

"Yay!" the young four year old cheered.

Karin went to her office to grab some paper while Taiki went in his bag to grab some crayons and markers. After the Uzumaki women found what she needed, she met up with the boy on the table. She handed him a couple of papers.

Immediately the Uchiha scribbled into the sheets. Karin decided to indulge and draw something on her own paper.

After twenty minutes they were both done.

The four year old giggled to himself. Karin couldn't help but be curious, so she tried to peek. Though she was quickly thwarted by her nephew before she saw anything.

He shook his head blushing. This was another thing the red haired woman was amused by, how Taiki got shy over the weirdest things.

"Why not?" Karin asked tilting her head.

Taiki now covered the art with his upper body, "Cuz I want Dada an' Daddy here first…." he explained.

"Ah I see. So it's a surprise?" Karin asked.

The boy nodded.

"Alright then how about I show you mine instead?" The woman offered.

Sapphire eyes sparked with excitement, "Rewy?"

"Of course! Here it is."

Taiki looked up. It was black scribbles in the center with an orange background. The boy tilted his head trying to figure it out in till he made a guess, "It's a Crow?"

"Ding, Ding! Correct! You know your art huh Tai-chan?!" Karin smiled cheerfully.

"Mm-hm!" The boy nodded.

"Alright it's time to get ready for bed Taiki. While I get the bath ready why don't you put your drawing in a safe place?"

"Kay! Pwomise no peekin'?" The Uchiha nodded.

"I pinky promise!" Karin held out her shortest index finger while Taiki imitated her as his Aunt swore to not look.

With that Karin left the room to prepare for the end of the evening. While she was gone Taiki took the chance to hide his drawing in his bag, No one went inside there but him, so it was safe! He couldn't wait to show it off when they returned.

He giggled to himself at the thought. Afterwards he bounced towards the bathroom, "I'm weady Auntie Kawin!"

"Okay Tai-chan I'm on my way." The red headed woman replied. She turned off all the lights trough out her home besides the hallway. Taiki was still weary of things like the dark. Karin walked in the spare room setting up the large futon Naruto and Sasuke shared with Taiki whenever they came to rest a few nights. Some would think the young boy relished in the extra space. But unfortunately Taiki was just reminded more of his parents being away when ever he looked in the empty spots and just frown. Like tonight he just stared at the futon instead of going straight to bed.

Karin looked towards him, “ Hey Tai-chan, I understand it gets lonely without them. But one day they’ll tell you everything and things will make more sense the more you grow.”

The boy nodded as he grabbed both of his pillows and stuck them at the left and right side of the futon, leaving a small space in the middle. It was the best way for him to sleep since he was so used to sharing a sleeping space with his parents.

The ex-taka member tucked him in nice and snug, “Don’t worry, they’ll defiantly be home tomorrow.”

Taiki yawned feeling sleepy from his long day, “ Yeah?”

The red-haired woman nodded, “ Yeah. Goodnight Tai-chan.” She stroked his hair easing him to slumber.

“Night, night auntie…” indigo eyes closed. Finally submitting to his desire for sleep.

Karin smiled slowly rising, careful not to disturb her nephew. She shut off the light leaving the door cracked to let in some light from the hallway in for the child.

She finished cleaning up some areas Taiki left messy from their long day. After picking up the last of their things, Karin feeling tired herself finally decided to also get ready for bed. She was relieved that tomorrow she would get her house to herself again. Not that she minded looking after her friends’ child as they go on missions. In fact there were times she was excited to watch over the boy. Taiki was not like other humans. To have been conceived by two men and not just any men, but arguably the two strongest shinobis of their generation. The woman was always fascinated at how much she saw Sasuke and Naruto in this one child. She always knew the tailed demons were powerful. But to be able to mix DNA of two men making another human.

She walked in front of his door staring through the crack at the sleeping child, “ Taiki Uchiha-Uzumaki. You shouldn’t have been able to exist. And here you are sleeping in my house like any other child. Drawing pictures, causing mischief, and loving your parents like any other child.” She stepped away, “ If I was like my old self…. I would have kept you in a lab to study you. See you grow. See what a child born from two men limits could be. But instead here I am watching you like any relative.” Karin laughed, “I wondered what Orochimaru would do if he discovered you existed. He would probably want your body for himself.”

Karin sighed. She managed to escape the lab life of that old snake. But he always manages to find her. Right now he was neutral and wasn’t causing as much trouble as he did in the past. So she had no trouble lending him help since she still felt like she owed him at times. But she wondered what would happen if he were to discover her new relationship. Would he brush it off or cause harm? She prefer not to test that theory.

She stared at the cracked door, “ I don’t think you were the only one changed by all of this Sasuke-kun…I find myself changing every time I’m with you and your family….And I want to experience even more changes with all of you…” With that Karin walked into her bedroom to get ready for bed herself.

 

****XxX** **

****

Naruto and Sasuke finally returned to the Waterfall village. They had no trouble at the entrance thanks to Karin’s residency and how often their family rested here. They were even greeted by the entrance guards, which Naruto always responded with a greeting of his own, while Sasuke would just ignore them. They quickly made their way across the village towards Karin’s home. Both walked with fast strides, wanting to see their son as soon as possible. Along the way they were recognized by some villagers. Some smiled greeting or waving at the couple. While others would ignore them because of their lifestyle. The negative villagers knew better than to provoke them, but it didn’t mean they had to be polite when they saw them. Both Naruto and Sasuke are now already used to these kind of criticisms, so they never let themselves be effected by it. The men knew how these kind of people worked. Harsh conservatives were the type to never change their opinion, no matter how wrong it may be.

When they finally made it to the house, Sasuke was the one to knock on the door. A few moments later the door opened, revealing the red-headed Uzumaki.

“It’s about time. I was honestly expecting you guys to be back yesterday.” Karin said turning walking back inside her home.

“Sorry Karin, we would have been back sooner. But a certain dumb-ass insisted that we stayed one more night.”, Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto snickered slapping his upper back playfuly, “Don’t act like you didn’t wanna stay too.”

Karin blushed when she realized why they stayed the extra night then smirked, “I see. So you both wanted some adult time before you saw Taiki.”

The two shinobis blushed when she pointed that out.

“I don’t see why you’re both so embarrassed. It’s normal for a couple to relieve their stress with each other.” the woman explained in a logical way.

They both couldn’t help but blush even more, “K-Karin please stop!” the blond screeched.

The woman only snickered at their embarrassment.

“Anyway, how was Taiki while we were gone?” Sasuke coughed quickly changed the subject.

Karin smirked knowing why he wanted to quickly change the subject but decided to answer him for both of their sake, “Mostly alright, except he threw garbage at the man that slandered you before you both left.”

Naruto’s eyes widen, “What again!? We already told him it wasn’t a big deal though!”

“Yes but he still felt that you both needed justice.” the red-head responded.

The parents sighed at this. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile.

Naruto stared at his partner confused, “What?”

“It just reminds me of you when you were younger. How you always caused trouble… He’s definitively your son.” The ravenette explained.

Naruto grinned crossing his arms, “Well of course he is, ya know! He’s both our kid!”

Sasuke smiled cupping his lover’s chin with his index and thumb, “Well that goes without saying.”

Karin rolled her eyes at them, she was more than used to their romantic interactions. So it didn’t really bother her. The only time it did was when they took it little to far in front of their son from time to time.

“Hey love birds you already had your alone time. Your son has been dying to see you all week.”

This helped the two to snap out of their daze they often put themselves in.

“Hehe right, sorry ‘bout that Karin. Is he still asleep?” Naruto asked.

The woman nodded, “Yes, he had a long day yesterday.”

The Uchiha only responded with, “Hn.”

Naruto nodded understand his weird grunts, “Right. Let’s go to him then.”

They both left to go to their room to wake their child up from his slumber.

As they walked in the room they both took notice of the pillow’s their boy was in-between, noting how much the boy missed them. Naruto decided to move the front pillow out of the way to hug the front of his son stroking his raven strains as he slept. The boy was a heavy sleeper like the jinchuriki, Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle. Sasuke removed the pillow behind the boy knelling down to stroke his back. They both stared at their son both of them having a warm feeling that was almost unreal.

After a moment Taiki eye flutter open after being shifted around enough.. When he felt the warmth around him and saw both of his dads he smiled bright and immediately and hugged Naruto tight.

“Yowr back!!! Yowr both back!!” He peeped. The parents both chuckled at his excitement

“Did you miss us Tai?” Naruto asked as he stroked his hair.

Their son responded with a strong nod.

Sasuke couldn’t help but grumble at the attention Naruto was getting over him, “So I guess you missed Daddy over Dad-dad huh?”

Taiki quickly turned to hug Sasuke shaking his head, “I missed DaDa too! I miss ya both!!!”

Naruto chuckled he pat the top of Sasuke’s head mouthing to his lover, “You’re loved too.”

Sasuke only rolled his eyes at this. But he did enjoy his son’s attention on him.

Karin was watching from the doorway silently observing them. She couldn’t help but smile as well. Their joy as a family was contagious. She decided it was time to butt in their conversation though, “So since you two took so long to come back I think Naruto owes us a big meal?”

Taiki rose up from Sasuke nodding enthusiastically, “Big Mel! Big Mel!” he bounced between them.

Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle, “Alright…. I get it. I’ll go shopping then so I can get the right ingredients.”

“Can I come with Daddy?!” Taiki asked standing up.

Naruto nodded, “Sure buddy. We’ll go out together. I’m sure Sasuke and Karin need to have a chat anyway. Come on let’s get you dress so we can head out.”, The blond stood up lifting his son in his arms so they could go shopping together.

 

****

****XxX** **

****

****

Karin and Sasuke were now in the kitchen after Naruto and Taiki left for the store, Karin was at the stove making some tea while Sasuke was at the table with some documents from the girl. He was reading through them, carefully analyzing every detail.

“So…nothing out of the ordinary, besides him acting up?” Sasuke questioned as he set down the papers.

Karin pored the tea into two mugs carrying them to the table, she gave the black mug to the Uchiha while she kept the purple one, “Yes nothing unnatural. It still baffles me…how a child of two men can be so…. normal. It’s strange, I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“And there hasn’t been any signs of the nine-tail’s influences?” Sasuke asked as he blew his beverage to cool it down..

“None. He only show’s signs of you and Naruto’s personality. Just like anyone else. I dare say there’s nothing to really worry about Sasuke-kun. He’s just like any other boy. He’s healthy, childish, and mischievous. Just a regular kid.” She explained.

The man almost laughed. There was no way Taiki was just normal though. He couldn’t be. But he decided to let it go for right now, “So…What has Orochimaru been up to?”

“You know I’m not allowed to say anything to you Sasuke-kun. I can only be fair seeing how I keep you and your family a secret from him. It’s only equal for me to do the same for any of his plans. I’ll just say it’s nothing dangerous. If it was, I wouldn’t involve myself.”

Sasuke sighed taking a sip of his tea. His eyes wandered to the fridge. He saw the piece of paper with black scribbles and an orange background. He couldn’t help but smile thinking it was the work of his son’s, “Did Taiki draw that while we were away.” the Uchiha pointed at the drawing.

When Karin turned to see what he was pointing at she immediately frowned, “Sasuke-kun that’s obviously my work! Can’t you see that it’s a crow?”

Sasuke froze. A crow? It just look like a big black scribble. He was always blunt though, “Wow that sucks…”

Karin gave a cold stare . Her eyes blank behind her glasses, “I don’t know how Naruto deals with your shit attitude.” her tone sent shivers down Sasuke’s spine.

The Uchiha only sipped his tea in silence.

“Hey… Asshole…. Apologize would you. I mean you have a shitty way of apologizing to a women who passionately drew Jetto. Don’t you see your bird in all of  his dark beauty?” the woman asked with a dangerous glint in her specs now hiding her eyes.

Sasuke almost spit his tea at the thought of that sloppy drawing being his crow, “Those scribbles were supposed to be Jetto? You didn’t even draw his beak or wings right…”

She moved fast grabbing her picture shoving it in his face, “Right there our beautiful bird is flying in the twilight sky sending his message! Don’t you see the heart I put into this piece you ungrateful dick!? Appreciate me and my art!!”

“I liked you better when you were obsessed with me…” the Uchiha responded turning away from her.

She only pushed the picture further against his face, “I am a woman who deserves your gratitude! Praise me!!”

Sasuke only glared wishing he didn’t open his mouth about the damn drawing.

Him and his stupid honesty.

 

 

 

****XxX** **

 

 

Naruto and Taiki were at the store the young boy was walking beside his father holding his hand while the blonde was looking around for the ingredients for breakfast. He used to be limited on food back then, but thanks to his travels with Jiraya he eventually picked up cooking and learned new recipes over time. Plus his traveling with Sasuke and his son help solidify this new skill too. Now he was the main source whenever it came to home cooked meals in the family. Naruto didn’t mind though, it always brought him joy whenever he saw how happy his food made Sasuke and Taiki, and from time to time Karin as well.

As they were shopping Naruto was approached by some children. Taiki was usually shy when it came to new people. He couldn’t help but be guarded because of how some strangers can be cruel.  

“Hey you’re Naruto Uzumaki right?” One of the boys asked.

“The hero of the fourth War right?!” the second shorter boy asked.

Naruto couldn’t help but smile. Taiki still kept his guard up hiding behind his dad. The blonde knelt down to their level, “Sure am. How may I help ya both?”

They both stared star struck by his presence.

“Wow I heard you were crazy strong and defeated a god!”

“And that your jutsus were powerful enough to change the weather!!”

Naruto shrugged, “Some things are true and some aren’t.”

The older boy stepped closer to with determination, “How do we get as strong as you Naruto!?”

Naruto gently smiled, “All you really have to do is work hard. And it doesn’t matter how strong you are. It matters how you use your strength.”

“Huh?” Both of the boy stared confused.

“Always think of how you can protect what is most precious to you. It doesn’t matter what, all that matters is the urge to protect something is my ninja way. Someone a long time ago taught me that…. And ever since I’ve always follow by that lesson…”

Both of the boy’s stared at awe. Taiki couldn’t help but wondered about his dad’s words. He clenched closer to his father. Naruto could sense Taiki’s anxiousness and decided to wrap up the conversation. He stood up ruffling both their heads, “Remember this well boys. The more precious something is to you the more you’re willing to gain strength to protect it!” Naruto continue on Taiki following behind As both the young boys stared in awe at the jinchuriki.

When they went to another isle Taiki stopped staring down. Naruto took notice turning towards his son.

“Tai-chan what’s up?” the blond walked over to  the four-year old.

“It weird…” he responded.

“What is?”

“Why people nice ta  Daddy…but people mean to Dada? And when Daddy and Dada together people pretend you nawt thare owr call mean names….”

Naruto’s eyes widen and then he sighed. He crouched down to pick up his son hugging him close, “People just don’t understand Tai….and some of them will never accept me and Dad-dad. That’s something we all have learned to live with.”

“But ya both good….It no make sense…” Taiki buried his face in his dad’s neck.

Naruto stroked the back of his head, “I know it doesn’t right now. But it will when you grow up. For now me and Dad-dad will be strong just for you in till you can be strong too!”

Taiki smiled basking in the blond’s warmth. He missed him immensely, he could never understand why, but Naruto and him had this connection that just felt right to the young boy. He felt the need to protect him and his dad. But he almost felt the need to protect Naruto more. Taiki wasn’t sure if he’d ever understand this strange urge…

 

 

****XxX** **

 

Naruto and Taiki returned home to Karin in pure anger sketching on paper with what looked like scribbles and there were a dozen of pictures around the area that looked like clones of  what she was drawing. While Sasuke’s face was somewhat covered in pencil marks. If Naruto guessed right, he would gather that Karin had shoved some of the drawings in the Uchiha’s face. Another guess the blonde would make was that his partner had been stupidly honest about the girl’s skill and now she was determined to prove herself to the man.

When Sasuke saw Naruto walk into the kitchen, his eyes desperately pleaded to get him out of this situation .

“So…Anything interesting happened while we were gone?”Naruto asked the two.

“The fact that Sasuke insulted my skills as an artist! Can you believe him Naruto?!” Karin pouted. She then showed the sketch she was working on, “This is clearly Jetto right!? Our dear crow that flys through the sky in his dark beauty?!!!”

The Uchiha groan being reminded of his past battle with a blonde Akatsuki member.

Naruto noted that her skills were barley above Taiki’s, but seeing what honesty brought Sasuke, the jinchuriki decided to respond this instead, “Of course it is Karin. I can clearly see it’s that damn crow!”

“Then how come Sasuke-kun insulted my work!?” the woman hissed.

“Because the jerk is actually a huge idiot when it comes to art!” Naruto explained.

Karin perked, “Oh… That actually makes sense. I mean you and Taiki recognized my work so well while Sasuke insulted me right of the bat.” She turned towards the pale man, “I should of know how foolish you were Sasuke-kun.”

The Uchiha’s eye couldn’t help but twitch annoyed. But he wasn’t going to deny it. He’d rather lie than go through all of that bull shit again so he’ll gladly go along with Naruto’s explanation.

Naruto smiled, “Now that’s all settled, how about I make us something good to eat?”

Everyone agreed with that and decided to clean up  by picking up Karin’s sketches and clearing the table as Naruto started to set up the meal for everyone. He wanted to make some scrambled eggs cooked rolled up, miso soup with seaweed, some white rice, and steamed veggies. Sasuke helped set up the plates at the table in the kitchen while Karin helped getting Taiki set up in his booster seat. Afterwards she went to help Naruto prep with their meal while Sasuke and Taiki took the time to read as they waited for their meal.

“Thew Snake…”

Sasuke shook his head, “Almost son. It is pronounced THE.”

“Th-Thee” Taiki tried.

Sasuke smiled, “Not quite but better. Continue.”

“Th-Thee Snake was undar the rock.”

“The snake was undER the rock.”

“Un..under...” the little boy muttered.

“Good job.” the man pat his head proud, “Now continue.”

Taiki continued to read slowly while Sasuke corrected him patiently.

Karin couldn’t help but stare back, “It always amazes me.”

Naruto didn’t look back as he was cutting the vegetables, “What does?”

“How Sasuke acts around Taiki. I used to think he was only warm with you, but he’s almost a completely different person with Taiki.” Karin said as she washed some of the dishes the blonde was done with.

“Well yeah.. I can see how it would. But believe it or not Sasuke is kind under all that hard shell. You just need patience to see that side of him. He doesn’t let just anyone see him like that. Taiki is a little different though, seeing how he is the bastard’s son and all.” he slid the veggies in the pan.

Karin smiled, “I guess that makes sense.”

With that Naruto and Karin finished make the meal bringing the food to the table. Everyone clapped their hands, “Thanks for the meal!” and began to eat.

Taiki was in between his parents eating his food slowly. Both of the men kept their eyes on him helping when they thought he needed it.

“So whats next the next location for the three of you? Are you going to travel to the water village for clues?” Karin asked as she put together her plate.

“Actually I was thinking of going off to do my own training while Sasuke starts on Taiki’s ninja training here for now, ya know.” Naruto answered as he sipped his soup.

A sudden clack of chop sticks fell on the table. They were the young boys. He was staring strait at Naruto, “What!? You leavin Daddy? But why?! You just got back!!!” Taiki screamed.

Sasuke sighed stroking his son back trying to calm him down, “Taiki calm down. He’s only going to be gone for a couple of weeks. Plus I’ll be here, so it’ll be fine.”

The boy shook his head. “No! No no no no no no! No I don’t want daddy to go again!!!” The boy got off of the booster going to Naruto’s side gripping his arm trembling.

“Taiki please understand. I won’t be gone long, and by the time I’m back we could probably get started on some combat training too.”

“NO! I want you here with me and Dada!!! Not gone again!”, Taiki grip tighten of his father.

Sasuke got up towards his son placing his hands on his shoulder, “Taiki I know we just got home. But it’s not like daddy is leaving right away.”

“Not fair!! It aways a lot longer before gone again! Aways like that!!! No fair!!!”

Naruto couldn’t help but stare at Sasuke while his partner gave him a knowing look.

“I told you this would happen dead-last.” the ravenette sighed as their child cried before them.

“Not now Sasuke. Taiki please calm down, you’re going to give yourself a migraine….” Naruto now facing Taiki while the for year old got between his legs hugging around his waist tight.

“Naruto just hold off on it then.” Karin tried to be the voice of reason.

The blonde shook his head, “It’ll be the only time I can go. The place I need to go to train is only open to humans for a certain amount of time. They’ll be going into hibernation soon, so I need to take this chance to train now before we travel any further.”

Taiki’s cries started to get louder, but before it could escalate Naruto thought of something.

“Hey buddy calm down. How about we do this, how about you and Dad-Dad come with me instead of waiting here?” the blonde shinobi suggested in a calm tone.

Both Karin and Sasuke gave Naruto a certain look, as if he grew a second head.

Taiki rose his head , face still wet but a lot calmer than before, “R-Rewey? I-I get to come too daddy?”

“Yeah why not? I’m sure you’ll love it! Plus the toads won’t mind I’m sure!” The jinchuriki grinned.

“T-TOADS!? We going ta see toads?!”

“Not just any toads son, we’re gonna see giant toads!”

“REWEY?! GIANT!!?”

The blonde nodded, “Yup!”

Taiki hugged his dad, now more excited than sad, “I can’t wait daddy!!”

“So now that’s settle why don’t we finish dinner and then you can tell us about everything that happened when we’re done.”  
  
”Kay!” Taiki said now getting back to his booster seat, now humming excited.

Sasuke and Karin looked to be on auto pilot now after Naruto spontaneously made this decision.

After breakfast Karin and Sasuke cleaned up while Naruto and Taiki went to the kotasu in the living room. Taiki went to his bag to grab the picture he drew for them yesterday.

“Oh is that for me Tai?” Naruto asked resting his chin the palm his hand.

Taiki shook his head.

“Is it for Dad-dad?”

The boy shook his head once more.

“Who is it for then buddy?”

“Both silly!”

The jinchuriki chuckled, “I am silly! I should of known. So dad-dad has to be here too for me to see?”

The young Uchiha nodded.

“Hey jerk!” Naruto called for his partner.

“What dead-last?” Sasuke responded from the kitchen.

“You almost done in there?”

“Why?”

“Cause our son made us something! He won’t let me see it without ya bastard!”

The tall ravenette walked in the room with a glare, “I told you not to call me that in front of him Naruto!” he took a seat next to the blonde.

Naruto only chuckled, “Alright your grumpy father is here now. Can we see it now Tai?”

“What ‘bout Auntie Kawin?” the fouryear old tilted his head.

Naruto and Sasuke called for the woman, “Karin!”

The red-headed ex-taka member walked in, “Yes?”

Sasuke answered, “Taiki wants to show you too.”

The Uzumaki woman walked into the living room “Oh the big secret drawing from yesterday huh?” She took a seat next to the four-year old “Let’s see it then.”

Taiki was blushing when he turned it over. When he finally did it revealed a cute picture what looked to be four people. Taiki pointed at the orange one, “That’s daddy!” then the blue, “That’s dad-dad!” he pointed to the red, “That’s Auntie!” then he pointed to the green , “And that’s me!!” We’re living together here forever in the w-watafwall vi-viwage.”

Sasuke corrected, “Waterfall Village son.”

“W-Water…fall…villwage?” the boy tried.

“Better.” the man nodded.

Karin smiled, “It’s good Taiki. Maybe one day you’ll get as good as me!” Karin grinned.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn’t help but give her a blank stare __, '_ He’s already better…' _they both thought.

"So..we can live here together…right?” Taiki seemed to be asking.

“Tai… as much as we would love to …you know that we can’t right…?” Naruto tried to explain.

“M-Maybe one day?” the boy tried.

“Taiki…One day we’ll tell you why we can’t. Now son why don’t you and Karin do some writing exercises while me and daddy talk about our upcoming trip.” Sasuke  made sure to say that last part in a certain tone.

Naruto sighed at this, knowing what it’ll be about. While Karin took the hint and took the young boy to the study to get started on his lessons.

“So you just decided that our son and I are going to come along with you on this little field trip dead-last?” Sasuke growled out.

“Well what else was I supposed to do Sasuke?! It’s no big deal.” The blonde groaned getting up walking to the kitchen to grab some water.

The Uchiha was sure to tail him down,“No big deal?! I have no idea what kind of environment that place is Naruto! Do you even know if it’s safe for Taiki!?”

“Its fine Sasuke! I was able to go there when I was sixteen.” the blonde grabbed the plastic cup sipping the water.

“Taiki is four moron! Or are you too brain-dead to know the difference between your sixteen year old self and the age you were at fucking four!!?”

“He won’t be alone Sasuke! We’ll be watching over him, ya know!!”

“I know that idiot!” The ravenette rolled his eyes

“Then why are you freaking out on me!?” the blonde set the empty cup down roughly on the counter.

“Because you decided this on your own without talking to me first! I’m not completely okay with this Naruto!” Sasuke’s hand were balled tightly in a fist.

“Tell me why you’re not okay then!” the blonde asked crossing his arms.

“Mostly the giant toads!”

“Their not like your old summons Sasuke! It's not like we’re taking him to a damn snake den!”

“Naruto, that’s not the only reason.”

“What else is bothering you Sasuke?!”

“The fact that it’s right next to Konoha.”

“We’re not going to Konoha bastard.”

“What if someone sees us from there though?” The taller man looked away his eyes on the floor.

“If they do, so what?” Naruto uncrossed his arms placing his hands on his hips.

“I don’t want them to see Taiki….not after everything…”

“Sasuke…” the blonde’s eyes widen then he walked to over to his partner hugging him close. Sasuke hugged back, holding on tight, “I would never leave you for them….You got that? I love you and Taiki the most…And I would never let them take me or our kid away from you….we belong to you, not Konoha…”

“You mean that?”

“I mean it. The same way Orochimaru will lose a head before he takes you away from me again.”

Sasuke snickered at that rubbing his back, “I would gladly help you if he ever tried to.”

“Good! Now are we good?” Naruto asked lifting himself a bit now an inch away from his lover’s face.

The Uchiha took a chance to kiss him, “We’re good. Let’s go see those stupid toads.”

“Be nice. They’ll be the ones to reverse summon your flat ass.”

The ravenette only rolled his eyes slapping his lover’s backside, “Not all of us are as blessed as you, useless.”

The jinchuriki only stuck his tongue out at the lecherous move.He moved away from the taller man, “Come on let’s go help Karin out with our son.”

The Uchiha nodded, the parents now were walking towards the study to help their son study before it was time to go on their trip to Mount Myoboku.

 

****

****XxX** **

****

****

It was early in the morning, the Uchiha-Uzumaki family were all packed standing outside of the waterfall village in the forest. The red-headed woman decided to see them off, as she usually did before they left. But she was excited to see them off more than usual because it would be her first time seeing a reverse summon in person. So she made sure she had her notes out, ready to document.

“Are ya ready for this Sasuke?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be moron.”

“I’m Weady!” Taiki chirped excited.

“ It’s pronounced 'Ready' son.” Sasuke corrected.

“R-Ready....”

The pale man nodded, “Good job.”

The boy grinned feeling proud.

Naruto took a bite of his finger  making a couple of hand signs then placing his hand on the ground. A large puff of smoke appeared before the family. After the smoke finally cleared a purple old toad with wrinkles appeared from the smoke.

“Hey Shima-san!” Naruto greeted the animal kindly.

“Well Naruto dear it's been a while hasn’t it? Ever since the war you haven’t been using my children as much! It’s awfully lonely without you around dear.”

Naruto bowed towards the small amphibian, “Sorry Granny. We’ve been busy.”

The woman hopped on Naruto’s shoulder looking behind him. She gave a giggled when she saw both Sasuke and Taiki. The pale shinobi giving his usual neutral look as Taiki hid behind his father, but gazed at the toad with amazement.

“You’ve been busy indeed. If only Fukasaku was alive.” Shima suddenly hopped on top of Naruto’s head, “I would of laughed at that old coot's face demanding my money! I knew you played for the other team!”

The blonde’s face suddenly heated up, flushing a dark shade of red, “W-What?! What are even saying Shima!!!?”

“Well it’s just the look you gave every time you talked about that young man." She looked towards the tall Uchiha, "I had a feeling!”

Sasuke couldn’t help but raise a brow, “How often did you talk about me dead-last?”

Shima was about to answer but Naruto quickly changed the subject, “So Shima-san I have a huge favor to ask ya!”

“Oh”  She jumped on the ground. "What favor is that my dear?”

“Would you be able to reverse summon me and my family to Mount Myoboku?”

The toad scratched her head, “Hmm…. I know I have no problems with you Naruto. But to summon the Uchiha and a child….” She crossed her arms contemplating.

Naruto clapped his hands, “Please!” He bowed his head, “Sasuke can be trusted and Taiki really thinks toads are cool!”

Shima’s eyes sparked at that and she looked at the ravenette boy,”Really?! Young boy you like toads?!”

Taiki gathered his courage to nod, “Th-They hop really far… and I like the tongues too…” it was barley above mutter. Despite that though the old toad was able to here everything.

“Oh you talked me into it young lad!” She hopped over to both of the Uchihas. She pulled out a small scroll, “This is a temporary contract scroll! It will only last three weeks. I assume the reason Naruto is visiting is so he can brush up on his senjustu.” she opened the scroll up, “Now both of you touch the surface.”

“Do we need to draw blood?” Sasuke asked.

She shook her head “No need son. Since it’s temporary it won’t matter. Just one touch of your DNA is more then enough lads.” the purple skinned toad explained.

The two ravenettes nodded both touching the scroll as instructed. As soon as they did the scroll rolled up disappearing in thin air, “Good!” She turned towards the blonde, “Now Naruto-chan just release the summon and Gamakichi and I will reverse summon all of you.”

The jinchuriki nodded releasing the summon making the elder disappear into smoke.

Naruto turned towards Karin smiling, “Thanks again for keeping an eye on our kid Karin!”

Sasuke nodded towards her while Taiki waved, “Bye-Bye Auntie!! Love you!”

“Love you too Taiki!” Karin grinned calling out towards the small family.

In seconds Naruto, Sasuke, and Taiki disappear into puffs of individual smoke.

Karin couldn’t help but adjust her glasses, “Interesting…. It depends on the specific animal for how a human is reversed-summoned. Very interesting…. This will definitely be useful for Orochimaru….but I need to find a clever way to bring it up to him without involving Naruto and Sasuke….How should I go about it then?”

The red-headed woman started walking back continuing to make the notes as she thought of new things for her research.

 

****XxX** **

****

The Uchiha-Uzumaki appeared in the middle of the humid valley. They looked to be inside a temple, there were all kinds of toads in different shapes and sizes surrounding the family unit.

Most were shocked seeing Sasuke and Taiki. One of the toads came next to Shima who was smiling like a goof whispering towards his leader loud enough for Sasuke to hear, “Shima-sama are you insane!? Do you know who that Uchiha is?!”

The woman growled at the yellow toad, “I’m fully aware who he is and what he has done. But I think we can all agree Naruto has a great power to persuade others to do amazing things! So I believe we toads should live and let live. We may be allies with Konoha, but it doesn’t mean we have to follow all of their rules! Now then, let’s give them a warm welcome everyone!”

The toads nodded. Some not completely comfortable with Sasuke, but the Uchiha wasn’t here to be nice to dumb toads. He was here because his lover wanted to train and his son wanted to come along. So he’ll be quiet, but if these toads try to say anything out of line, he won’t hold back himself.

“Alright guys! I’m kind feeling rusty! So if ya don’t mind me I’m gonna meditate in the secrete oils.” Naruto walked out of the temple looking to be headed towards a bunch of toad Statues. Sasuke and Taiki followed behind. Some toads couldn’t help but be curious of the Uchihas.

A large bright orange Toad came hopping in front of Naruto, “What you get me to reverse-summon ya and you don’t even say hi!”

Naruto smiled running up to the large toad, “Gamakichi! I haven’t see ya in a while!"

"I know it’s been to long! That’s why I was happy to here you coming by! And what do we have here?"  The large toad stared behind seeing Sasuke and Taiki. Taiki hiding behind Sasuke gripping the back of his pants tight. “I see you finally got the guts to tell him huh?” The orange amphibian chuckled.

Sasuke walked next to his partner, “ I didn't you talked about me this much Naruto? I had no idea how obsessed you were with me.” the Uchiha smirked.

Naruto glared blushing pushing the Uchiha who didn’t budge, “Sh-Shut up bastard!”

“Naruto language.” Sasuke flicked Naruto’s forehead. The Uchiha couldn’t help but be curious and ask, “This is the second time you toads pointed out our relationship. Are you not bothered by it?”

The large toad shrugged, “Never bothered us much, that whole thing against same-sex relationship has always been a human hang up. None of us really cared for that kind of thing. If ya work together ya work. No big.”

“Hn.”

“Hey Gamakichi I’d like you to meet someone!” Naruto pulled Taiki from behind them up in front of the large toad, “This is our boy Taiki!”

“Wow! Cute fella! Hello Taiki, is this your first time seeing ninja toads?”

Taiki was still speechless and simply nodded.

“Heh! Still getting used to us huh? Anyway I have a brat of my own I think you’ll get along with!” Gamakichi chuckled he then turned towards the temple and shouted, “Yo Gamahono!!”

After a moment a little toad came hopping along the path, “What do you want old man?” this frog was dark green with dark red flame markings across his limbs and eyes.

“I want ya to meet my summoner and his kid!”

The young toads yellow eyes widen in shock, “Y-You never told me he was Naruto Uzumaki!!! He’s famous pops!!”

“I know that already.”

“W-Why didn’t ya tell me bout him!?”

“I knew him before he was famous. You’d think I spoil you with an amazing story about my summoner, after he was great!? Anyway show their kid around while I catch up with his parents!”

Sasuke glared, “Um I’ll come along.”

Naruto stopped his lover, “He’ll be fine Sasuke. There’s nothing out here that can hurt him.”

“But I…”

“Come one Sasuke I wanna show you where I learned my sage mode.” Naruto placed an arm around his partner, “Besides there are older toads everywhere, they can’t get in too much trouble.”

Sasuke was reluctant, but he decided to let his son explore for now. Any sign of trouble and he’ll make sure he will be there in a heartbeat, “Fine useless, have it your way…”

The two offspring were off while the adults headed towards the oil fountain.

“So what’s your name?” the young toad asked the Uchiha.

The ravenette slowly answered, “Um…I-I’m Taiki…”

The green amphibian turned towards him, “So Naruto Uzumaki is really your dad? Are you related?!”

Taiki looked down sad shaking his head, “No...My real dad-dad is S-Sasuke…but Narwuto is still my daddy to me!”

“I bet it’s awesome to have a famous dad like that?! Did you know he’s the hero of Konoha?!”

Taiki shook his head, “Where’s Konoha?”

“You don’t know about Konoha? The fire village?”

Taiki only tilted his head, “We live mostly at Taki…the watafall vil-villwage…”

“So that’s where ya guys are… I hear rumors of Naruto doing secret missions with Sasuke Uchiha. I didn’t think it was anything like that though….” He crossed his little arms together, “So you really don’t know anything ‘bout what your parents did here?”

The boy shook his head.

“Well that’s fine. I think stuff like that is up to your parents to tell ya. So I’ll leave it at that then.” The little toad began down the path once more with Taiki following behind.“But you know I could just show you around this boring place. Or I can show ya how to have some real fun! So which one would you like ta do Tai?”

Taiki gave a big fox like grin.

 

 

****

****XxX** **

****

 

Naruto was currently in his boxers mediating under the golden falls. Sasuke stared at him next to Gamakichi.

“So how many times did he mess up before he got this right?” The Uchiha asked knowing his partner.

“He didn’t do too bad. Sure he almost turned into a toad a couple of times.” The orange toad chuckled at the memory. He quickly changed the subjected, “So how long have you two been together?”

If he was honest that was the first time Sasuke heard that kind of question. Usually people ignored that side of their relationship or just didn’t acknowledge them at all. But to think he would get such a normal question for the first time from a giant toad.

“More than four years now.”

“You two look good together with your kid.”

Again an oddly normal remark from a giant toad.

“I think so too.” Sasuke responded.

“Don’t mind if you hear any of the other toads bad mouth. Some of them don’t know the whole story with you. And I don’t think they understand that there was more to the war than just black and white. Most of them are on the council’s side.

Sasuke glared at the thought of the council. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

 

_Six Year Ago…._

_ _

_“Sasuke Uchiha the only way you are to be accepted back into our village is if you serve ten years of free service to the fire nation.” One of the council had said._

_Sasuke couldn’t help but snicker at that, “So you can spy on me while you use me ? Have me be the pet for this screwed up country? You still haven’t released true statements on what really happened to my clan and Itachi. Yet you expect me to be your slave for ten years?”_

_“We will discuss on those statements on a later time Sasuke Uchiha. If you comply we may consider your request.”_

_“If that’s what you’re offering then I’d rather be an outcast than stay in this fucked up system you call a government.”_

_He left without looking back, he didn’t regret it one bit. As he walked out there was Kakashi outside the court._

_He gave his old student a sad look, “So this is your decision Sasuke? Instead of trying to change things you’ll run? You know almost every village has it out for you, where do you expect to go?”_

_“I don’t care. I tried it your way, I’m doing things my way.”_

_Kakashi stared, “No goodbyes to anyone?”_

_“No one but one person worth saying goodbye to.” Sasuke said as he made his exit. He didn’t give a second glance at his old teacher._

_Sasuke found his way to Naruto’s apartment, when he appeared at his door it quickly opened before he even gave one knock. The teen was dishevelled, Naruto looked like he had just gotten out of bed._

_“Useless what are you doing in bed?”_

_Naruto chuckled blushing slightly, “Well…I was up all night thinking about you in court today… Sakura-chan said I wasn’t allowed to come, so I was laying around worried….”_

_Part of Sasuke wanted  to fix his hair or stroke his cheek, but he needed to hold himself back. He was still unsure about these new feelings._

_“Well I know this isn’t what you want to hear… but I’m leaving.” Sasuke announced._

_“What!? But why!!?”_

_“I tried talking things out with them, but they insist I serve under them for ten years. I would of accepted prison over that. Plus they refused to release what really happened to my clan to the public.” the Uchiha explained, “So I can’t stay when I know things aren’t going to change.”_

_Naruto stared at his long time friend then he suddenly hugged him._

_Sasuke’s whole body froze. He wasn’t sure how to react to the embrace._

_“I’m so sorry Sasuke…. I hate that things are like this!” the jinchuriki pulled back, “I swear to you Sasuke… I’ll change things here! I’ll change it so you CAN stay here! So Itachi and your whole family will be avenged properly with the truth! I’ll do it when I become Hokage!”_

_Sasuke’s eyes were wide. But he smiled at his friend, “ I believe you Naruto….”_

_The blonde nodded, “Good!” He quickly went in his home then quickly came back with something in his hand._

_The jinchuriki placed the item in the pale teen’s hand. Sasuke looked down to see it was his old forehead protector he left a long time ago._

_“You kept it…”_

_“I did.”_

_“So once things change you’ll welcome me back?”_

_Naruto nodded, “Of course! You’re my best friend!”_

_The Uchiha smiled, “Then…in till I return…” his grip tightened on the forehead protector ._

_“In till you return..” Naruto grinned._

_Present._

_ _

Sasuke couldn’t help but whisper to himself, “Yet you ran away with me instead….”

“So what have you both been up to? I know it can’t be huge battles anymore since Naruto hasn’t summoned me or my old man.” Gamakichi asked the ravenette.

Sasuke decided to keep it brief , “ Naruto and I both agree that we get more done out here than we ever could in Konoha. The battles aren’t as grand as before, but when you have someone like Naruto at your side, any battle would look boring.”

“I see so you both take care of business quick!”

“We hope to keep it that way yes.” Sasuke couldn’t help but notice how long his son and the young toad were gone, “Shouldn’t have they been back by now?”

The large toad turn towards the path they took, “Hmm, you’re right. The tour shouldn't have taken more than thirty minutes.”

 All of a sudden a loud explosion was heard from one of the towers.

This caught Naruto’s attention, “Looks like our boys have something in common Gamakichi…..”

 

 

****XxX** **

****

Both Taiki and Gamahono were laughing loudly behind a huge mushroom that was a feet away from the tower.

“Hahaha That was amazing Taiki!! I never been able to get away with that one!”

“Hahaha w-why hehe!!?”

“Hahaha C-Cuz I could never tie that paint bomb right!! You and me are gonna have so much fun together Tai!”

“I can’t wait Ga-Gamah-…” Taiki was struggling with the name.

“Just call me nii-san!”

“Huh why?”

“Well one, I’m the youngest and it would be cool for someone to call me that. And two I’m six years old! Two years your senior!”

“W-Wight… Then I can’t wait Nii-san!”

“Awesome! I have a little bro! Now Tai just you wait for my next plan.”

“Hey brat!” A large toad called out that was a shade light brown color.

“G-Gramps!? How’d ya find us!?” the young toad gulped in fear.

Gamabunta growled, “It was easy! You were ordered to show the young kid around, not piss us all off!”

“Sorry grandpa…”

“Now you young Uchiha, I was asked by your old man to find ya.” the old frog stuck out his tongue grabbing the kid placing him on his head.

Taiki was blown away. When he was placed on top of the amphibian, Gamahono was also placed on top of the old toad. The young Uchiha gazed at the entire mountain. It was flourished with statues and towers, it was all so colorful. It took only one hop for the toad to reach his parents.

Both of the children were placed in front of their fathers.

“Taiki this is your first time in a place like this and the first thing you do is mess up a tower?!” Sasuke scolded.

Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the thought of the . Sasuke quickly slapped the back of his partners head.

“Right Tai you know better!” Naruto restrained himself, “We didn’t bring you here to cause trouble!”

Taiki bowed his head, “I’m sorry..”

“It’s my fault!” the Gamahono spoke up.

Gamakichi growled, “I knew this had your name all over it brat! Explain!”

“I wanted to try that paint prank and Taiki was the perfect tool! I couldn’t resist! You should of seen the way all the old farts started hopping off it was hilarious!”

Naruto almost chuckled again at the thought, but he restrained once more, “Alright, you both had your fun . Taiki why don’t you and Sasuke study in till it’s lunch time. I still need to finish some mediation.”

Sasuke nodded, “Right. We’ll write an apology and later we’ll clean up that mess you both left at the tower.”

Gamakichi and Gamabunta both nodded in agreement

The orange frog add, “Gamahono will help out too.”

Both the young kids sighed, getting ready for their punishments. Naruto couldn’t help but snicker thinking of his youth. He started walking back to the oil fountain to continue his training.

As Taiki and Sasuke were walking towards the tower to clean, the young boy pulled on Sasuke’s shirt to gain his attention, “Dada?”

“What is it Taiki?” Sasuke responded.

“Can I summon toads when I grow up?”

The father stared at his boy, “Toads? Don’t you want more time to think about that Taiki?”

Taiki shook his head, “I’m sure! I wanna summon Toads!!!” he had sparks in his eyes.

Gamahono heard this excited, “ Tai you’re gonna summon me!?”

Taiki nodded back, “Yeah! So  me and nii-san can play all the time!”

Sasuke sighed, “Only if you’re sure when you’re old enough son…”

“Yes!!!”

Gamabunta only cackled at the thought, “I thought I would die before I heard an Uchiha actually summoning one of us.”

“Well that is Naruto’s boy.” Gamakichi pointed out.

Sasuke groaned at the thought. But if his son truly wanted to summon toads he wouldn’t refuse when it was time to learn.

Now that he said that Taiki now decided to ask, “Dada..”

“Yes Taiki?”

“You’ll tell me evewything when I gwow up…wight? About you and daddy…I want to know evweything..” Taiki said in a serious tone.

Sasuke stared at his boy. He stroked the top of his head, “Of course son… we will tell you everything you like to know.”

Taiki smiled bright, “Thanks!” with that he continued with the path.

Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder what brought on that question. But he decided to leave it be for now.

Maybe it was good idea for Taiki to experience this. To open up the world he lives in. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to give everything he never had with his son. So he’ll continue to guide him through these parallels and he wouldn’t let the ignorant people around them stop them. They didn’t matter.

The only people that mattered in his world was Naruto Uzumaki and Taiki Uchiha-Uzumaki.

 

**_**_To Be Continued….._ ** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've wanted to write about Mount Myoboku for a long while in this au. But for some reason I skipped it in the original. Anyway here it is...Now some who are caught up on fanfiction may wonder when I'll get things back on track. I've decided to have a chapter center around Saisaku and Hikaru. Then the chapter after that will be focused on Onamazu and Taiki becoming friends. Then after THAT things will go back on track!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see some art or updates on this story please visit http://uzumaki-blood-au.tumblr.com!


End file.
